amar o matar
by melidragneel
Summary: una princesa despreciada por su padre, el rey por nacer mujer, buscara la forma de ganarse su cariño pero para ello tendrá que matar a una bestia conocida por todo el reino, pero ¿esa bestia acaso cautivara su corazón?
1. la princesa

Bueno hoy les traigo una nueva historia de amor, nalu fans, pero no se preocupen no abandonare los otros fanfics.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de nuestro amado y trolleador Hiro Mashima...

Comienza la historia:

Capítulo 1: la princesa.

Despertar cada día siendo princesa es algo que aprendes a asimilar, pero recordar cada mañana que tu padre nuca quiso que nacieras siendo mujer es algo difícil.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Layla-Lucy…-me llamo mi madre al ver cómo me escondía entre los arbustos-Lucy sal ahora-me ordeno con vos firme y asustándome.

Lucy-está bien-Salí agachando mi cabeza para esconder mi rostro.

Sin responderme se acercó a mí y tomo mi mentón para hacerme levantar la vista y también para examinarme.

Layla-¡Lucy!-me grito enojada al ver en mi rostro lo que quería esconder-¿Cuándo te has hecho esto?-me regaño tocando el corte a un lado de mi mejilla.

Lucy-lo siento, me escape hace un momento, para entrenar con gray-le respondí desviando mi mirada para no tener que recibir otro castigo.

Layla-Lucy ya te he dicho antes que eso no es lo que hace una princesa-me regaño nuevamente liberando mi rostro.

Lucy-no me importa-le respondí a riesgo de sonar desubicada con mi propia madre.

Layla-¿no te importa? Lucy es tu deber…-

Lucy-¿mi deber?-la interrumpí enojada-me deber siempre fue nacer siendo hombre ¿no es cierto?-me queje casi gritando para luego voltear y alejarme antes de que me siguiera regañando.

Camine por el amplio jardín del castillo, legue a ese hermoso lago en medio de todo, donde los patos y sus bebes jugaban en el agua, me senté en la orilla y trate de calmar mi enojo.

Gray-¿Qué haces aquí?-me pregunto llamando mi atención.

Mi amigo de siempre y guardián se sentó a mi lado, ese chico me cuido desde que tengo memoria hasta que un día decidí que él será mi maestro, tenía que demostrarle a mi padre que no era tan débil siendo mujer. Si bien gray tenía unos dos años más que yo siempre cuido de mí como si fuera mi hermano y yo lo adoraba como tal.

Lucy-solo estoy pensando-le respondí volviendo la mirada hacia los patos en el agua.

Gray-¿te regañaron por el corte que te hice?-me dijo algo asustado.

Lucy-tranquilo no le dije a mi madre que fuiste tú, después de todo aun soy débil es normal que me lastime-

Gray-no lo eres princesa, eres fuerte y no te preocupes tu padre lo vera algún día-me dijo tratando de animarme y extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

La acepte y me levante, juntos caminamos hacia dentro del castillo, su compañía siempre me calmaba cuando más lo necesitaba, la idea de que mi padre no me quiera por ser mujer me volvía loca y me entristecía siempre.

Layla-gray puedes venir un momento-lo llamo asomando su cabeza por uno de los cuartos el cual pertenecía al salón donde mi padre descansaba siempre.

Me imagine que él se encontraba ahí dentro pero lo ignore, solo me preocupe por mi amigo, estaba segura de que lo regañarían por entrenarme en escondidas de todos, observe a mi amigo y guardián alejarse hacia donde ellos estaban, la puerta se cerró y sin poder evitar mis angustias me acerque a la puerta para querer escuchar.

Layla-quiero que me cuentes del avance de Lucy gray-escuche que le decía a mi amigo, su vos sonaba seria.

Gray-está cada vez mejor su majestad, sus ataque son cada vez más precisos, muy pronto no necesitara de mi protección-le respondió no pude describir su tono de vos ya que apenas podía escuchar con precisión.

Layla-lo ves, te lo dije-le respondió animada, no pude saber a quién se lo decía hasta que escuche su vos.

Jude-los siento pero no importa que haga sigue siendo una mujer y una mujer no podrá vencerlo-

Esa era su vos, mi padre… lo sabía, para el sigo siendo un estorbo no importa lo que haga siempre lo seré. Sin darme cuenta mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer, escuche más murmullos del cuarto pero los ignore y Salí corriendo, atravesé todos los pasillos y llegue a mi cuarto, me encerré y me arroje a mi cama donde pude hundir mis lágrimas en la suave almohada.

Lucy-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me aceptes?-murmure para mí misma mirando el balcón de mi cuarto para poder observar como el sol se escondía lentamente al igual que mis ojos se cerraban para por fin caer profundamente dormida.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

En el bosque detrás del castillo una persona caminaba a paso tranquilo mientras observaba como la luz del día desaparecía dando paso a la oscura noche.

-parece que tuvo un mal día-murmuro el joven pelirosa al sentir en una brisa de viento el pesar de alguien desconocido.

Ignorando de quien se trataba se acercó a una cueva oscura, dentro de ella dejo sobre una de las piedras un saco con ropa, de ella saco las prenda para vestirse y cambiar las que ya tenía, en su torso un chaleco rojo y en sus piernas un pantalón azul oscuro.

-esta vez fue un joven-dijo cabizbajo mirando las ropas que había conseguido de su víctima anterior.

Intentando olvidar el ataque de un caballero de armadura que fue en su búsqueda por la tarde para matarlo se recostó entre un montón de hojas acumuladas por él mismo.

-¿Por qué no se rinden de una vez?-se preguntó el mismo observando el techo húmedo de aquella cueva.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Desperté en la mañana mi boca estaba seca y sentía mi rostro pesado por las lágrimas que ya se encontraban secas, me levante con fatiga y camine hacia la puerta pero antes cambie mi vestido por un camisón blanco largo para dormir más cómoda cuando volviera al cuarto.

En silencio y con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, camine por los pasillos del castillo, cuando era pequeña siempre le temí a las armaduras posadas contra las paredes en forma de protección, sentía que cada vez que pasaba entre ellos me observaban y me seguían con la mirada a donde fuera, pero ahora no me puedo dar el lujo de temerle a algo que no existe.

Llegue a la cocina, estaba oscura asique prendí la luz y busque algo para prepararme, nuestra cocinera seguro estaba durmiendo asique decidí preparármelo yo misma, cuando me acerque al gran refrigerador donde guardaban la comida escuche unos pasos acercándose lo que me hiso alarmarme, rápidamente corrí hacia el interruptor de la luz, la apague y me escondí debajo de la mesa que gracias a que a la cocinera le gusta la limpieza tenía un mantel largo que me permitía esconderme mejor.

Gray-no creo que puedas lograrlo-escuche a mi compañero entrando con alguien que por los zapatos que tenía color azul, pude saber quién era.

Jellal-claro que podre, aunque por precaución te estoy pidiendo que me acompañes-le respondió mi otro protector a su compañero.

Gray-lo siento mi deber es cuidar de la princesa al igual que el tuyo, no estar jugando contigo a matar bestias-le respondió algo cansado.

Jellal-ya sabes que no es cualquier bestia gray, es "la bestia", vamos ven conmigo saldré del castillo dentro de tres días y solo conseguí que Erza viniera conmigo-

Gray-¿erza? ¿Cómo conseguiste que la protectora del rey te siguiera en esa estupidez?-

Lucy-erza…-murmure al escuchar ese nombre.

Esa mujer o joven más bien, era la protectora de mi padre, ella es la única mujer que logro vencer a todos las bestias que mi padre impuso para estar al nivel de su cuidado, aunque siempre reniega con ella y le exige demasiado ya que es una mujer, pero como siempre ella nunca se dejó caer ni vencer por nadie, es la mujer que más admiro por eso, aparte de mi madre.

Gray-lo siento pero creo que con Erza podrás tener suficiente no me necesitas-le dijo mientras se acercaba al refrigerador.

Jellal-vamos, Erza es muy buena pero necesito un estratega como tú-le dijo tratando de alagarlo para conseguirlo.

Gray-ya te lo dije no lo are, debo seguir entrenando a la princesa-le respondió ya cansado de que insista.

Jellal-¿y si te cuento de los beneficios de matarlo?-

-¿beneficios?-murmure al mismo tiempo que gray hablo.

Jellal-si, si esa bestia es derrotada te transferirán a la guardia del rey, es muy preciado el puesto, pero como erza ya lo tiene solo me ayudara, de esa forma tendrás el respeto del rey-explico haciendo que mis ojos se habrán.

Lucy-su respeto-murmure en vos baja y mirando el suelo donde me encontraba.

Gray-ya basta, no lo are, además juvia no me lo permitiría, sabes que es muy molesta siempre que estoy en peligro incluso cuando peleo contra Lucy siempre me regaña por lastimarme a mí y a la princesa-

Explico haciéndome reír en lo bajo al recordar como siempre la novia de gray nos seguía a los entrenamientos y se sentaba para observarnos pelear, y siempre que me lastimaba lo regañaba por ello.

Jellal-está bien dejare de insistir, pero solo si me preparas una estrategia-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta de salida.

Gray-muy bien pero entonces estarás en deuda conmigo-dijo caminando detrás de el para luego salir juntos y apagar la luz para dejarme sola y a oscuras.

Tratando de no hacer ruido Salí de debajo de la mesa para poder ir por el interruptor, prendí la luz y me senté en la mesa donde hacia un momento me escondí, observe el vaso vacío en donde gray bebió agua y nuevamente las palabras de Jellal venían a mi cabeza.

Lucy-el respeto del rey-murmure tomando el mismo vaso entre mis manos.

Observe las pequeñas gotas empañadas en el vidrio, pensé… pensé y pensé… ¿podría tener su respeto matando a esa bestia? Pero ¿de qué clase de bestia hablaban? Puede ser que tenga alguna oportunidad de matarlo para ganarme ese respeto que tanto espere toda mi vida, no solo su respeto también su amor…

Fin del capítulo 1

Bueno como este era más bien un prólogo lo hice corto pero les prometo que los capítulos siguientes van a ser más largos en fin díganme que les pareció.

Reviews please.

Próximo capítulo 26 de diciembre.


	2. la bestia

Capítulo 2: la bestia.

Desperté esa mañana, de nuevo esas malditas pesadillas, ¿Por qué siempre tengo que recordarlo?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Me levante cansado observe fuera de mi húmeda cueva y me di cuenta que aún era de noche, al parecer mis pesadillas me despertaban demasiado temprano.

Recordar todo me dolía, mi vida estaba repleta de desgracias desde que nací, jamás pude encontrar a mi familia y por esa razón no tengo idea de adonde pertenezco, he vivido solo toda mi vida en este oscuro bosque donde la luz ya no llega y donde constantemente gente de ese reino quiere matarme.

Camine hasta un lago cercano, el único lago iluminado por luciérnagas, ese era mi lugar favorito ya que nadie podía encontrarlo tan fácilmente. Me senté en la orilla apoyando mi espalda en un árbol, incline mi cabeza hacia atrás y trate de recordar ese sueño tan extraño.

Natsu-¿eso era una chica?-me pregunte a mí mismo al recordar una imagen borrosa de alguien.

De repente escuche un sonido entre los arbustos que me saco de mis pensamientos, rápidamente me levante y me subí a un árbol, no sabía que era pero sea lo que sea mi estómago me pedía que lo capturara…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luego de escuchar la conversación entre gray y Jellal, regrese a mi cuarto rápidamente para seguir descansando, aun me dolía el cuerpo por el entrenamiento de esa tarde, suspirando cansada me recosté en mi cama, por un momento pensé en lo que dijeron esos dos.

Lucy-¿debería intentarlo?-me pregunte a mí misma al no saber qué hacer.

Tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad, derrotar a aquella bestia y demostrarle a mi padre que soy fuerte para que me acepte como su hija, será un reto difícil pero debo intentarlo, después de todo si muero sabré que no sirvo para tomar este reino.

Lucy-bien, creo que no tengo opción-murmure levantándome de mi cama decidida.

Sin pensarlo más, me acerque a mi armario y busque entre mi ropa algo cómodo que pudiera usar para que no me reconozcan, de entre todos esos flamantes vestidos de princesa encontré la ropa que Gray me dio para que usara siempre que entrenábamos.

Cambie mi camisón por la ropa cómoda y me dirigí a la puerta, antes de salir volví hacia el armario y tome un arma, una espada, no tenía filo ya que Gray y Jellal no me permitían usarla para que no me lastime, arroje esa inútil arma dentro del armario y me dispuse a ir por una que me ayudara mejor que esa.

Layla-¿no crees que es demasiado para ella?-escuche su vos desde uno de los cuarto cuando pasaba para ir hacia los almacenes donde las armas son guardadas.

Jude-no lo es… no me queda más opción que dejarla a cargo de este reino, pero si mi conflicto con ese reinos sigue así y yo muero antes de que esta guerra empeore ella tendrá que hacerse cargo, como hija del rey y única heredera es su deber-respondió, su vos sonaba seria y dura como siempre.

Layla-pero ella aun no esta mentalmente preparada Jude-digo casi suplicando con su voz.

Jude-¿mentalmente? Ella ni siquiera está preparada físicamente, es débil, pero aun así debe tomar mi cargo-dijo haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran.

Lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que no me aceptaba pero aun así nunca lo escuche decirlo, pero ahora que lo se estoy aún más decidida a demostrarle que soy fuerte y que puedo controlar el reino como él lo hace.

Lucy-bien te lo demostrare padre, solo espéralo-murmure para que no me oyeran.

Rápidamente corrí por esos largos pasillos hasta llegar al almacén de armas, busque entre ellas y encontré muchas que eran más grandes que mi mano de gruesas, no podía sujetarlas, asique me decidí por algo más liviano, colgado en la pared estaban un par de espadas, tome una pequeña y la colgué a un costado de mi cintura, también guarde un par de cuchillos por si acaso.

Ya lista me escabullí nuevamente por los pasillos, al pasar por una ventana me di cuenta de que aún era de noche, el sol no se veía y la luna ocupaba su lugar dejándome admirar una luz blanca que cubría todo el jardín del castillo.

Gray-oye ya te hice las estrategias, ¿ahora que quieres?-escuche cerca mio la vos de mi protector.

Rápidamente busque donde esconderme y sin pensarlo dos veces me oculte detrás de una de las armaduras, gracias al traje que llevaba color marrón oscuro no podían verme en la oscuridad.

Jellal-ya lo sé solo necesito información sobre el área del bosque-le dijo insistentemente.

Gray-¿Qué quieres saber?-le pregunto seriamente.

Jellal-bueno quiero saber las áreas más transitadas por esa bestia-dijo también seriamente.

Al parecer el tema del que hablaban era importante, presté atención ya que yo también debía saber todo lo posible sobre esa bestia.

Gray-bien, solo sé que vive en el bosque, detrás del castillo, los rumores dicen que fue abandonado desde niño ahí para que en una pronta edad sea él quien mate a nuestro rey-dijo haciendo que mis ojos se abran.

Jellal-¿Quién lo dejo ahí?-pregunto llamando mi atención.

Gray-¿Quién crees? El rey de….-

Erza-¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde?-pregunto apareciendo detrás de ellos asustándolos e interrumpiendo lo que Gray diría.

Gray-oye erza no nos asustes-se quejó calmando su respiración.

Jellal-lo siento estábamos ablando sobre las estrategias de ataque-le explico algo nervioso.

Erza-es cierto, lo había olvidado, debo pedirle permiso al rey-dijo despreocupada y sorprendiendo a sus compañeros y a mí.

Había escuchado que la joven pelirroja era despistada y seria, pero jamás pensé que lo era tanto, su cabello siempre estaba bien arreglado y suelto y sus trajes siempre eran armaduras plateadas que aun así mostraban a la perfección su tonificado cuerpo.

Jellal-bien entonces lo aremos juntos, porque yo aún no he pedido permiso para dejar mi guardia con la princesa-dijo también recordando lo que debían hacer.

Gray-bueno entonces tendrán que esperar, escuche que el rey está muy ocupado-

Jellal-es cierto, también lo escuche, será problemático pedirle algo al rey con el humor que trae-dijo suspirando cansado.

Erza-no se preocupen yo me ocupare de eso-dijo para luego voltear y alejarse.

Gray-sí que tiene coraje-dijo para comenzar a caminar hacia donde Erza se alejó.

Jellal-ni que lo digas-dijo también caminando detrás de Gray para seguir hablando.

Me quede un momento inmóvil para asegurarme de que el perímetro era seguro, Salí de mi escondite y camine por el pasillo contrario por el que ellos se fueron. Llegue sigilosamente hacia la puerta trasera donde estaba la cocina, sería tonto de mi parte salir por la gran entrada principal ya que era la más vigilada.

Escuche murmullos en el jardín trasero, algunos guardias pasaban caminando, hablando sobre quien sabe que cosas, logre esquivarlos y pude llegar a la gran valla que me separaba del bosque.

Lucy-bien, es hora de poner aprueba todo mi entrenamiento-me dije a mi misma para darme ánimos.

Tome distancia y corrí hacia el muro, salte lo más alto que pude y gracias a mi ropa cómoda pude moverme con facilidad, una de mis manos logro llegar al borde, me sujetaba solo de la punta de mis dedos.

Flexione mi brazo con toda la fuerza que tenía para poder subir, cuando pude subí mi otra mano para ayudarme, me quede más tranquila y el miedo de caer desapareció, logre subir y salte hacia el otro lado cayendo de cuclillas, los pies me dolieron por el impacto asique caí de costado.

Lucy-¿Por qué haces esto Lucy?... claro-me pregunte y me respondí a mí misma, aún estaba recostada en el suelo, observe las estrellas y me quede pensativa un momento.

¿Por qué nunca puedo recibir una simple aprobación de su parte? ¿Acaso si muriera él se daría cuanta de algo?

Me canse de pensar en todo, me levante decidida y me adentre en el oscuro bosque, jamás estuve sola, no un lugar como ese, todos los árboles se veían escalofriantes, me sentía extraña, no tenía miedo, sentía dentro de mi seguridad, ese lugar se veía tan familiar pero aun así no sabía a donde estaba, camine sin rumbo por unos momentos, hasta que note un lago, quería limpiar mis brazos que con la caída se rasparon con el suelo.

Lucy-que… ¿qué esto?-me pregunte al ver el lago rodeado de luciérnagas, se veía hermoso.

Sobre todo el lago las luciérnagas volaban y brillaban dándome una luz en toda esa oscuridad que me rodeaba, me acerque y me incline en la orilla, y tome un poco de agua en mis manos y remoje mi herida, me queje un poco por el dolor pero rápidamente se calmó por el frio del agua.

Por un momento me sentí libre, siempre estuve enserada en ese castillo, solo podía ir a los jardines donde siempre entrenaba con Gray y estar en este lugar, ahora, me hacía sentir tan libre que quise que esa sensación siempre existiera…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Escondido sobre un árbol un pelirosa observaba a la joven princesa limpiarse sus heridas, la idea de atacar a su presa se esfumo en el momento de ver su rostro, un rostro familiar pero que no logro descifrar, perdido la siguió con la mirada y es que ¿Por qué habría de dejar de verla? Ella era hermosa, rubia y de piel blanca como la nieve, sus ojos no los logro captar por la poca luz que la altura del árbol le daba, en cambió a ella la luz de las luciérnagas le permitían irradiar belleza, una belleza que jamás conoció.

Natsu-"¿Quién es? ¿Y porque me detengo de atacarla?"-peso el joven al seguir viendo como la rubia ahora se lavaba con cuidado las palmas de sus manos que al caer también recibieron golpes.

El estómago le rugía de hambre pero aun así él, no se movió para atacar a su presa, seguía admirándola y tratando de recordar algo que rondaba en su cabeza.

Lucy-bien, listo, ahora debo acampar-se dijo a si misma tratando de hacer un plan para sobrevivir en ese bosque.

Antes de prender una fogata, se acercó hasta un árbol cercano para arrancar algunas ramas, con ellas, luego de unos minutos, logro crear el fuego que la ayudo a calentarse, ya lista la fogata junto unas hojas entre las raíces de un árbol para crear una cama cómoda.

Lucy-bien, empezare mañana mi búsqueda, solo espero que nadie del reino me atrape-murmuro en vos baja lejos del oído del pelirosa.

Cansada por no haber dormido bien esa noche, se recostó entre las hojas pero antes de que pudiera conciliar el sueño unas manos tomaron sus pies levantándola en el aire.

Lucy-¿Qué haces?-pregunto enojada a la bestia que la sujetaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas viva? Bueno no importa de todos modos te comeré, las chicas lindas son mi sabor favorito-dijo la bestia parecida a un ogro.

Lucy-¡¿Qué?!-grito asustada al estar inmóvil.

-sí, te ves deliciosa-dijo con una sonrisa asustándola más.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Observe a esa humana ser atacada por un ogro de las montañas, primero me pareció extraño verlo entre los bosques, pero después, lo extraño es que me sentí de una manera diferente al verla sujetada por aquella bestia.

Lucy-¡suéltame!-grito asustada, me mantuve atento a lo que pasaría por un momento observando todo.

-¿Qué? Pero tu serás mi comida, ven te llevare a las montañas-dijo, sabía que esas bestias eran estúpidas pero ahora lo confirme por su forma de hablar.

Lucy-¡no!-grito moviéndose con desesperación.

En un movimiento torpe la chica intento tomar su espada pero la dejo caer al suelo, sabía que moriría pero aun así no me moví de mi lugar, la observe golpear al ogro quien no sentía nada y no se molestó en preocuparse por eso, suspire cansado, esto se estaba volviendo aburrido.

Lucy-¡suéltame, tengo que demostrárselo a mi padre!-grito llamando mi atención por las pequeñas lagrimas que comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

Me sorprendí por un momento, observe mejor sus ojos, ahora si podía verlos con claridad…

Natsu-brillantes…-murmure perdido, no sabía que me pasaba pero definitivamente ese brillo en sus lágrimas me hicieron decidir ayudarla.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lloras?-le pregunto burlándose de ella.

Lucy-¡maldito suéltame!-dijo enojada.

Natsu-¿Qué haces estúpido ogro?-le dije llamando la atención de ambos y cayendo frente a ellos.

-Natsu-sama yo…-me dijo asustado, ellos sabían que este era mi territorio y aquel que la pisaba corría el riesgo de morir y terminar siendo mi cena.

Natsu-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú y las demás bestias inútiles, salen a estas horas a invadir mi territorio sabiendo que estoy durmiendo?-le pregunte sonriéndole malvadamente.

Odiaba que rompieran mis reglas y mi lugar en ese bosque me permitía hacer lo que yo quisiera, incluso matar a otras especies.

-Natsu-sama, lo siento, yo me perdí, pero ahora me iré-me dijo dando media vuelta para irse.

Natsu-¡espera!-le grite a lo que se detuvo en seco-dame a la chica-le dije extendiendo mi mano para que me la entregue.

Sin responderme volteo a verme y la arrojo en mis brazos, ella grito por un momento pero luego de caer en mis brazos me observo a los ojos, ahora si podía ver su color, marrones, me quede perdido por un momento pero sacudiendo mi cabeza volví la mirada hacia la bestia quien se alejaba hacia las montañas.

Lucy-gra… gracias-me dijo nerviosa y llamando mi atención.

Observe mi situación por un momento, yo sujetaba su cuerpo con ambas manos, mientras ella me miraba a los ojos asustada.

Natsu-no te preocupes-le respondí sonriendo amigablemente.

La verdad era que realmente no era tan serio como siempre pensaron todas las bestias del bosque, solo me comportaba así frente a ellos, para mantener mi reputación y que no se metan conmigo.

Ella se sorprendió por un momento pero rápidamente me empujo para liberarse de mis brazos.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Esa bestia me salvo de otra, este día era muy extraño para mí, pero aun así jamás conocí una especie como la de ese muchacho, era una especie desconocida para mí, de su cabeza salían cuernos rojos, sus orejas eran puntiagudas y extrañas, sin mencionar el par de alas rojas que salían de su espalda, su piel tenia escamas pero aparte de eso todo en el parecía humano y era cubierto con una chaqueta negra de bordes dorados y un pantalón blanco que llevaba una cubierta negra sujeta en su cintura por un cinturón marrón y en sus pies llevaba botas marrones de cuero.

Natsu-si sigues mirándome de esa manera me cansare y te matare-me dijo seriamente cambiando rápidamente su personalidad.

Lucy-lo… lo siento-le dije asustada y haciéndolo reír.

Su risa era llamativa y por un momento casi recuerdo algo, algo que olvide hacía mucho tiempo…

Natsu-mi nombre es Natsu… soy un dragón-me dijo con una sonrisa amigable.

"-mi nombre es Natsu soy un dragón-"

Lucy-¿he?-murmure al recordar algo pero cuando me extendió su mano entre en razón.

Natsu-¿no me dirás tu nombre?-me pregunto aun con su sonrisa en sus labios.

Lucy-yo soy Lucy, la humana-le respondí correspondiendo la sonrisa y su apretón de manos.

"-yo soy Lucy la humana-"

Lucy-¿Qué es esto?-me pregunte al sentir lo mismo que hacia un momento.

Natsu-¿qué sucede Lucy?-me pregunto sacándome nuevamente de mis pensamientos.

Lucy-n…no nada-le respondí algo pensativa tratando de pensar mejor en lo que recordé hacia un momento.

¿Qué fueron esos recuerdos? Solo podía escuchar voces, ninguna imagen venía a mí, todo era tan confuso que apenas sabía que decirle al muchacho frente a mí quien al parecer era una bestia, no… era un dragón…

Fin del capítulo 2.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado perdón por no subir el capítulo es que todo esto de la navidad me tubo ocupada, además de que tuve asuntos que atender antes de poder estar tranquila y poder escribir.

Buen en fin nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…

Reviews please.


	3. consecuensias

Capítulo 3: consecuencias.

-corre Lucy o se irán-grito el pequeño pelirosa para luego bajar de un árbol y caer frente a la rubia.

-no puedo volar como tu tonto-se quejó mirándolo enojada y con un pequeño puchero en sus labios.

-está bien te llevare en mi espalda-dijo sonriéndole alegre.

-no yo…-

-¡Lucy! ¡Lucy ¿Dónde estás?!-se escuchó un hombre a la distancia haciendo que ambos se alarmen.

-son ellos-murmuro asustada y escondiéndose detrás de su amigo.

-no te preocupes, yo te protejo…-

-no, mejor iré con ellos-dijo tomando su brazo para detenerlo.

-está bien…-dijo pero se calló al ver el rostro triste de la niña-oye-la llamo haciendo que la pequeña rubia lo viera a los ojos-te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos-dijo levantando su meñique para entrelazarlo con el suyo….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Desperté con la respiración agitada… ¿Qué fue ese sueño?, ¿quién era ese pequeño y por qué estaba yo con él?… se parecía mucho a…

Natsu-oye ¿estás bien?-me pregunto llamando mi atención desde un árbol cercano.

Lucy-s…si estoy bien pero… ¿Por qué sigues aquí?-le pregunte al ver que seguía en el mismo árbol donde lo deje por la noche.

Natsu-aquí es donde vivo-me dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

Mis ojos se abrieron un momento, esa sonrisa… ¿Por qué se hacía tan familiar y cálida?

Lucy-te agradezco que me hayas salvado pero en serio, se cuidarme sola-le dije algo enojada de que me creyera tan débil.

Natsu-sé que no eres débil-me dijo sorprendiéndome-me lo demostraste anoche-continuo con una sonrisa burlona y haciéndome enojar.

Lucy-no soy débil, es solo que esta es la primera vez que entro en este bosque-le dije enojada y casi gritando, sentía como si con quien estuviera hablando era mi padre.

Natsu-lo que tú digas, pero ¿aún no me vas a decir que haces en mi territorio?-

Lucy-no-le respondí enojada para luego tomar mis cosas y caminar hacia dentro del bosque…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

No pude dormir en toda la noche, sentía la enorme necesidad de proteger que nadie le haga daño, cuando se alejó con sus cosas y su espada en su cintura la seguí, no sabía por qué lo hacía pero era la primera vez que hablaba tanto con un humano.

Lucy-¿podrías dejar de seguirme Natsu?-me dijo algo irritada.

Natsu-lo siento, no puedo Lucy-le respondí sonriendo, era muy divertido molestarla y que se enfurezca.

Ella solo suspiro cansada y siguió su camino, buscaba algo, mantenía su espada cerca para poder atacar a lo que sea que se le cruce, su concentración era sorprendente, había visto humanos atacarme pero nunca vi a un humano atacar a otro.

-¡es por aquí!-se escuchó el grito de un humano.

Estaba seguro que venían por mí, otro humano más que quiere mi muerte, pensé cansado de vivir todos los días lo mismo.

Lucy-maldición-la escuche perfectamente gracias a mis agudos oído.

Rápidamente se escondió entre unos árboles, para mí no era necesario esconderme ya que me encontraba subido en uno, escuche unas hojas moverse detrás de mí y me di cuenta de que estaban cerca pero ¿Por qué ella se escondía? Quería decirle que me buscaban a mí pero algo me hiso callar, quería saber la razón por la que se escondía.

-¿crees que la encontraremos aquí? Es imposible-dijo uno de los hombres.

Su cabello era azul, y su traje me sonaba demasiado familiar sin mencionar que el otro hombre llevaba el mismo, una chaqueta de cuero marrón sobre una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, en sus pies llevaban botas marrones que les permitía caminar por el fango del bosque.

-sé que esta por aquí, recuérdalo-le respondió el otro hombre de cabello negro.

Jellal-bueno entonces debemos tener cuidado, recuerda que por aquí vive la bestia-dijo asiéndome gruñir, entonces si venían por mí.

Gray-sí, sí, ya lo sé-le respondió algo cansado…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Escuche a mis protectores cerca, me descubrirían si me encontraban, pero por suerte aun no podían verme, cuando pasaron frente al árbol donde me escondía suspire aliviada, pero cuando pensé que estaba a salvo ellos volvieron, me descubrirían.

Natsu-ven conmigo-escuche que murmuro apareciendo detrás de mí y tomando mi mano.

Lucy-s…si-le respondí aceptando.

Rápidamente, me dio la espalda, me empujó jalando de mi mano hacia adelante haciendo que caiga sobre su espalda, por impulso me sujete de su cuello, cuando me di cuenta de mi situación me sonroje, literalmente lo estaba abrasando por su cuello, el me miro de reojo y antes de que dijera algo salto hacia uno de los árboles, caímos sobre una rama, luego sobre otra y otra…

Natsu-debemos alejarnos de ellos- me dijo aterrizando finalmente en el mismo lugar donde nos conocimos la noche anterior.

Lucy-¿Por qué me ayudas?-le pregunte luego de observar cómo se sentaba a la orilla de aquel lago rodeado de luciérnagas.

Su mirada se cruzó con la mía, un silencio nos rodeó de repente, se sentía extraño, aún más extraño que ese sueño que tuve.

Natsu-no lo sé- me respondió finalmente.

Suspire cansada y me senté a su lado, él se recostó en el suelo y lo observe extrañada, sentí que esa situación ya la había vivido antes, nuestras mirada volvieron a cruzarse y sin decirme nada se incorporó y acerco su rostro al mio provocándome un sonrojo.

Lucy-qu… ¿Qué?-le pregunte aun sonrojada por la cercanía de su rostro.

Natsu-¿tú también piensas que esto ya lo vivimos?-me pregunto sorprendiéndome.

Entonces no era la única, ¿acaso teníamos los mismos recuerdos? Todo se hacía cada vez más confuso, tener a esta best… dragón frente a mí me traía recuerdos, en ellos era una niña pero no creo que sea algo coherente pensar en eso.

Lucy-Natsu tu y yo…-

Natsu-somos amigos-me dijo sonriéndome ampliamente.

Lucy-pero… tu eres-me calle al creer que lo ofendería, el me miro curioso pero aun así volvió a sonreírme.

Natsu-yo soy un dragón y tú eres una humana… probablemente la única a la que dejaría viva-me dijo aun con su sonrisa y haciéndome sonrojar.

¿Por qué me sonrojaba por lo que decía? Como él lo dijo antes somos amigos, unos amigos un poco extraños pero por alguna razón para mí no era tan extraño.

Gray-¡Lucy!-escuche que gritaban mi nombre cerca de donde nos encontrábamos.

Observe por un momento a Natsu él se dio cuenta de que debíamos irnos pero si volvían a encontrarme podrían hacerle daño y nunca me lo perdonaría, rápidamente se levantó de su lugar y de él pude escuchar un gruñido, sus dientes se convirtieron en colmillos, me sorprendí por aquella reacción, antes de que haga algo me levante y tome su brazo para detenerlo.

Lucy-está bien, son amigos, tengo que volver con ellos-le dije algo sonrojada por como lo estaba sujetando.

Natsu-¿estas segura?-me pregunto seriamente.

Lucy-s…si, estaré bien-

Avergonzada libere su brazo, el volteo a verme y se dio cuenta de mi nerviosismo, me sonroje más, nuevamente ¿Por qué me sonrojo?...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aquellos hombres si la estaban buscando, pero ella me aseguro que solo eran amigos, aun así sentía una enorme necesidad de detenerla, no sabía si era por que correría peligro o por otra razón…

Lucy-me voy… lamento haberte molestado… y gracias por salvarme ayer-me dijo desviando su mirada de la mía.

Natsu-no fue nada, cuídate Lucy-le dije para luego darle la espalda y saltar sobre uno de mis árboles.

Me aleje unos metros, extendí mis alas para alejarme más pero me detuve, tenía que ver que estuviera a salvo, volví por el mismo camino pero ella ya no estaba en la laguna de luciérnagas, la busque con mi olfato y la encontré, un delicioso aroma a vainilla llamo mi atención, esa era ella, desde el primer momento impregne su aroma en mis sentidos.

Jellal-Lucy aquí estabas ¿estás bien?-escuche una vos a pocos metros de donde estaba.

Me acerque y entonces la vi, eran los mismos hombres de hacia un momento, entonces sí la estaban buscando a ella, preste mucha atención a lo que dirían ya que aún estaba decidido a asegurarme de que estuviera bien.

Lucy-sí, lamento haber escapado-les dijo a ambos apenada.

Gray-está bien Lucy, volvamos a casa, tienes suerte de que no le hayamos dicho nada a tu padre-le dijo sonriendo lo cual por alguna razón me hiso gruñir.

Lucy-gracias Gray, volvamos-le respondió también con una sonrisa y empezando a caminar.

Jellal-espera Lucy-dijo deteniéndola del brazo-estuviste aquí durante una noche y casi un día… ¿no has visto nada extraño?-le pregunto mientras ella volteaba a verlo.

Lucy-yo… no… no he visto nada-

Gray-¿estas segura?-insistió preocupado.

Lucy-sí, solo vi unos cuantos animales del bosque es todo-le respondió para luego voltear y comenzar a caminar.

Observe como su figura se alejaba cada vez más con esos dos hombres detrás, cuando ya no pude verla decidí volver a mi cueva, nuestro encuentro fue corto, pero nos conocíamos a tal punto que nuestra confianza era grande, era obvio que no dijo nada sobre mí para protegerme, ningún humano hiso algo como eso por una bestia como yo, asique siempre la recordare.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dentro del reino la princesa llego justo a tiempo para que su padre no se enterara de su escapatoria hacia el bosque.

Layla-hija eres muy imprudente-dijo la madre entrando en el cuarto donde la rubia terminaba de colocarse un vestido ancho color rosa.

Lucy-lo siento, solo quería saber que se sentía estar fuera de estas cuatro paredes-dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

Layla-¿estas segura de que solo fue por eso?-pregunto con vos insinuante.

Lucy-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto la joven princesa, algo extrañada por la mirada que su madre le regalaba.

Layla-bueno, tenía la ilusión de que fuera por un muchacho tu huida, tal vez con alguno de los pretendientes que tu padre escogió-dijo tomando su propio rostro he imaginándose a su amada hija casada con el hombre de sus sueños.

Lucy-claro que no madre, aun no estoy lista para casarme-dijo sonrojada y moviendo sus manos en respuesta negativa.

Layla-joven princesa, mi amada hija, sé que algún día encontraras el amor que necesitas para cambiarte como la mujer que quiero que seas-le dijo acercándose a ella para abrasarla con ternura de madre.

Lucy-si lo encuentro… te lo diré-respondió a la vez que levantaba sus brazos para corresponder el abraso…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luego de tomar un baño refrescante en la comodidad de mi cuarto, me recosté en mi cama, voltee en ella hasta quedar boca arriba, pensé, pensé y pensé.

Lucy-amor-murmure para mí al recordar las palabras de mi madre.

Tal vez ella tenga razón sobre el amor, que te cambia, te transforma de tal manera que luego no quieres volver a ser la misma de antes, pero yo no lo quiero, solo necesito la aprobación de mi padre para ser feliz y si cambio ahora, echare a la basura todo mi arduo trabajo y el de Gray.

-¡princesa, rápido!-escuche detrás de mi puerta la vos de uno de mis guardias los cuales Gray asigno para que no volviera a escapar.

Lucy-¡adelante!-respondí ante su anuncio de que alguien entraría, rápidamente tome una bata larga de color blanco y me la puse sobre mi camisón para cubrirme.

En eso entraron dos guardias con alguien en sus brazos, alguien herido, era Gray, ¿Por qué estaba herido? Y ¿Por qué lo traían a mi cuarto? Me preocupe por mi protector y me acerque a él para preguntarle si estaba bien, pero un tercer guardia entro y se interpuso entre él y yo, me sujeto contra mi voluntad de los brazos y los coloco detrás de mi espalda dejándome inmóvil, antes de quedar sin poder moverme por completo lo golpee con mi nuca en la nariz, ya libre voltee y tome su espada, la blandí en su rostro y cuando estaba a punto de cortar su cabeza alguien me volvió a tomar de los brazos para evitarlo.

Gray-déjenla… es mi culpa-dijo un Gray casi inconsciente.

Lucy-¿de qué se trata todo esto?-pregunte enojada por ser sujetada por una persona la cual aún no podía ver.

Estaba por repetir el mismo procedimiento con él, rápidamente logre separar mis manos, mis manos se liberaron y voltee para mirarlo, inmediatamente me detengo en seco, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar por la tenue presencia de mi padre, sus ojos me observa, seriedad, odio, desprecio… todo en una simple mirada.

Gray-Rey… ella no tiene la culpa… castígueme a mí-

¿Castigar? ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que mi padre este en mi cuarto con un Gray golpeado y tres guardias protegiéndolo y asegurándose de que no escapemos?...

Jude-Lucy, ¿has escapado para ir a ese bosque?-me pregunto haciendo que mis ojos se habrán.

Gray-ya se lo dije mi Rey, yo la obligue-dijo antes de que pudiera responder.

Jude-¡cierra la boca! No estoy hablando contigo Gray, estoy hablando con mi hija-le dijo mirándolo amenazante y haciendo que calle.

Lucy-yo… yo…-no sabía que decir, sentí que mis capacidades de habla se esfumaron al igual que mi coraje, las pocas palabras que siempre cruzo con el siempre son un sí o un no.

Jude-contesta Lucy, ¿fuiste ahí o no? Quiero que me digas todo-me exigió impotente y plantándose frente a mí para acorralarme.

Observe todo a mí alrededor, los guardias, todos con la mirada al frente ajenos a la situación, solo Gray me miraba, preocupado y exigiéndome con la mirada que no hable y con los labios me decía que mintiera, un "no" que me demostraba lo preocupado que estaba y que sería capaz de echarse la culpa de todo… jamás lo aceptaría, no dejare que lo maten por haber cometido una estupidez, regrese la mirada hacia mi padre, levante la vista para poder verlo a los ojos, sabía lo que diría y como respondería, estoy preparada para ello.

Lucy-si… escape para ir al bosque-le respondí he inmediatamente sentí su pesada mano sobre mi mejilla haciéndome caer al piso.

Mi puño se cerró al instante, reconsidere lo que pensaba y afloje mi mano, sentí sus pasos caminar hacia afuera del cuarto mientras escuchaba como Gray era arrastrado por los dos guardias.

Jude-enciérrenla para que aprenda la lección y quemen ese maldito bosque para que él también aprenda-dijo para luego cerrar la puerta dejándome sola con un enorme dolor en el rostro.

Me levante con un temblor en mis piernas que no quería desaparecer, suspire tratando de calmar mi respiración, sentía como si mi vida hubiera estado en peligro por un momento, camine a duras penas hasta mi cama hasta que logre llegar y me senté en ella y trate de olvidar lo que paso pero rápidamente reacciono.

Lucy-¿quemarlo?... Natsu-

Al recordarlo mi corazón se agito, una preocupación inmensa me inundo, si el bosque detrás del castillo era incendiado, Natsu estaría en peligro, pero ¿a qué se refería mi padre en ese momento?

"Para que él también aprenda" ¿se refería a Gray? Sí, eso debió ser, quemar un área en el que Gray pudo haber estado conmigo solo para mostrarnos las consecuencias de si hubiéramos seguido ahí, estaba segura de que era eso.

Lucy-tengo que salvarlo, avisarle al menos-decidida de lo que debía hacer me levante para caminar hacia la puerta cundo la abrí dos guardias estaban ahí y no cualquier guardia, eran Erza y Jellal.

Jellal-lo siento princesa, pero tiene prohibido salir, son órdenes del rey-me dijo algo preocupado al ver mi mejilla aun roja por el fuerte golpe de mi padre.

Erza-vuelva al cuarto princesa-me dijo con una vos aún más tenebrosa que la de mi padre.

Era imposible resistirme a ellos, con la mirada escondida detrás de la oscuridad de mi flequillo me volví hacia atrás, cerré la puerta y me deje caer sobre ella, me senté sobre el suelo cubierto por una alfombra blanca y suave que no hacía más que prohibirme sentir el frio del suelo, sin dejarme pensar que podía sentir algún rose de lo que sea en esos momentos.

Lucy-lo siento Natsu-murmure para luego hundir mi rostro entre mis piernas lamentándome por ser tan inútil en esos momentos y no poder ayudarlo como el me ayudo a mi…

Fin del capítulo 3.

Perdón por dejarlo aquí pero aún tengo que terminar un capítulo de otro Fanfic, escribir tres Fanfic a la ves es un poco difícil, espero que les haya gustado, y que me dejen sus Reviews… ¿Qué pasara con el bosque y con Natsu? ¿Qué fueron esos recuerdos tan extraños? Bueno ya lo van a saber…

Pregunta importante… no se trata del Fanfic pero aun así es importante ¿alguno de ustedes está siguiendo el Fanfic "secretaria del amor"? es importante que respondan si lo conocen ya que tengo una noticia importante sobre ese Fanfic.

En fin no los molesto más… olvide decirles que espero que hayan pasado un lindo año nuevo y que en reyes les regalen muchos regalos aunque creo que la mayoría ya no debería recibirlo jajaja bueno ahora si me retiro.

Reviews please.


	4. te extrañe

Capítulo 4: te extrañe.

Erza-Lucy despierta, la cena se servirá en una hora-escuche que me decía mientras movía mi cuerpo para despertarme.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y al darme cuenta de que me quede dormida en el suelo de mi cuarto, abrí mis ojos aún más cuando recordé lo que pasó la noche anterior y no supe que responder, la protectora de mi padre estaba vigilándome pero aun así se molestó en despertarme para que mi padre no me regañe, en el reino era muy importante que en la cena toda la familia este reunida y vestida de gala.

Erza-si tu padre descubre que aún no te has puesto tu vestido de gala me reprenderá a mí-me dijo haciendo que me levante rápidamente.

Ya había tenido problemas con Gray, el cual aún nadie me dice donde esta y no quería que alguien mas salga herido por mi culpa, sin responderle entre en mi baño, tome una rápido baño en mi enorme bañera y cuando Salí Erza aún seguía en mi cuarto.

Lucy-ya puedes retirarte-le ordene con una sonrisa que ella no me correspondió.

Erza-mis órdenes son claras, "vigilar a la princesa en todo momento" esa fueron las palabras de su padre-me dijo sorprendiéndome, no podía creer que mi padre me vigilara hasta dentro de mi cuarto.

Lucy-dile que no volveré a escapar, de todos modos el bosque sufrió las consecuencias, si algo como eso sucede siempre que escape, entonces no lo volveré a hacer-le dije seriamente al recordar que Natsu en estos momentos ya estaría muerto.

Erza-el bosque aun no fue incendiado-me dijo llamando mi atención.

Lucy-¿Qué?-

Erza-lo que escucho princesa, el bosque aun no fue incendiado, se necesitan muchas personas para cumplir la orden de su padre, es por eso que el rey ordeno su vigilancia hasta que se cumpla su orden-me explico haciendo que mi mirada sea de aun más sorpresa.

Lucy-¿hablas en serio?-le pregunte tratando de contener mi alegría. ¡Natsu sigue con vida!

Sin responderme asintió con su semblante serio, no pude evitar liberar una sonrisa, salte en mi lugar como una niña pero ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz? Sentía un alivio en mi corazón difícil de explicar, el solo saber que estaba a salvo me tranquilizaba muchísimo.

Erza-de todos modos, apresúrese o su padre vendrá por usted-me dijo haciendo que recordara que la cena se serviría en unos minutos.

Asentí ya un poco más tranquila y comencé a cambiarme detrás de mi vestidor ya que tenía la mirada de Erza sobre mi vigilándome todo el tiempo. Colgado sobre el pequeño y fino muro que me dejaba cubrirme estaba colgado mi vestido color azul cielo, me coloque mi faja y luego mi vestido con puntillas blancas, era hermoso y muy cómodo, siempre agradecía a las personas que los fabricaban para mí.

Erza-¿ya está lista?-me pregunto desde la puerta.

Lucy-sí, solo déjame ponerme mis zapatos-le respondí mientras buscaba los adecuados.

Encontré unos perfectos, tome los de color blanco para que combinaran con las puntillas del vestido, ya preparada Salí y Erza me miró fijamente, me sorprendí al ver una leve sonrisa en sus labios que reflejo algo de su belleza femenina.

Erza-princesa, es usted muy parecida a su madre-me dijo haciendo que me sonroje.

Lucy-gracias-le respondí con una sonrisa.

Erza-¿Qué sucede?-me pregunto al ver como cambie mi sonrisa repentinamente.

Lucy-bueno, ahora que sé que nat… que el bosque está bien, quería saber si sabes algo de Gray-dije aun preocupada por mi guardián.

Erza-no se preocupe, el rey permitió que viva ya que la reina hablo por él, ahora se encuentra en su hogar siendo atendido por su esposa-me explico haciendo que me tranquilizara mucho. Gracias mama.

Lucy-Gracias Erza, me tranquilizas mucho, ahora, vamos-dije para luego salir juntas del cuarto y caminar hacia el salón.

Al llegar observo a mi padre sentado en la punta de la enorme mesa, no se inmuta de mi presencia y yo no me molesto en saludarlo con la educación que siempre demuestro frente a él, lo odio por lo que le hiso a mi protector y lo odio aún más por lo que le ara a Natsu, pero no lo permitiré, inventare algo para poder escapar y darle aviso para que se ponga a salvo.

Layla-Lucy, necesito que me ayudes con las flores del jardín trasero-me dijo con una sonrisa desde su lugar en la mesa frente a mí y aun lado de mi padre.

Lucy-será un placer madre-le respondí de la misma forma, en ese momento los sirvientes entraron con nuestros platillos, los dejaron frente a nosotros y se retiraron en silencio quedando solo dos de ellos y Erza, quien en todo momento me vigilaba.

Layla-si me ayudas, tal vez te deje plantar las flores que tú quieras-continuo tratando de que el silencio no se apodere de la mesa.

Lucy-sí, me gustaría plantar lirios-le dije sonriendo feliz con la idea.

Jude-los lirios son flores de plebeyos una princesa debe tener rosas-dijo con vos seria y sin mirarme ni un momento.

Layla-plantaremos lo que tú quieras cariño-me dijo mi siempre cariñosa madre.

Le sonreí y continuamos nuestra cena en silencio, al terminar me dirigí al jardín con mi madre y Erza detrás de mí, el jardín trasero sin duda era hermoso pero aun así mi madre parecía decidida a sacarle todo el brillo que escondía en el.

Layla-ayúdame con esto hija-me llamo sujetando y mostrándome una pequeña bolsa con semillas.

Me acerque a ella e intente tomarlas pero ella corrió su mano para evitarlo, con una sonrisa me observo de arriba a abajo, negó con su cabeza y acercando su rostro al mio susurro para que Erza no oyera.

Layla-con esa ropas no te dejare trabajar, ve a cambiarte mientras yo entretengo a tu guardián-me dijo confundiéndome un poco.

Lucy-está bien volveré en un momento-le dije para luego querer caminar pero ella me detuvo del brazo para volver a hablar.

Layla-dale mi saludos a mi desconocido yerno-me dijo en un susurro sorprendiéndome.

Entendí perfectamente todo, ella me cubriría para que escape, pero cuando entendí lo de "yerno" me sonroje, Natsu solo era un amigo pero ¿porque me sonrojaba? Mi madre y sus insinuaciones son peligrosas para mi cabeza.

Lucy-volveré en un momento-dije para luego caminar, observe que Erza quiso seguirme pero mi madre la detuvo fingiendo un calambre en su pierna a la perfección.

Corrí por el jardín trasero, era enorme y ya no podía ver a mi madre o a Erza, cuando llegue al muro me detuve en seco al recordar las prendas que llevaba, no podía entrar al bosque así, pero recordé que Gray suele esconderme ropa de entrenamiento para poder entrenar en secreto con él, rápidamente corrí por el jardín nuevamente, atravesé un área oscura hasta llegar a donde mi protector escondía todo, armas, ropa y hasta libros que contenían información sobre plantas venenosas, sin importarme que descubrieran nuestro escondite, tome todo y lo lleve en mis manos hacia el mismo lugar en donde escape la última vez.

Con todas las fuerzas que tenía lance las cosas hacia el otro lado, nuevamente como la última vez tome distancia, antes me quite mi zapatos y los arroje al igual que las cosas, tome impulso y salte con todas mi fuerzas, no lo logre y caí de rodillas al suelo, el muro era muy alto y con mi vestido era aún más difícil.

Lucy-maldición, debo hacerlo-me di ánimos a mí misma, me reincorpore y suspire profundo para tranquilizar el aire lleno de adrenalina que está teniendo por el escape.

Me quede inmóvil un momento, ¿Por qué hacia todo esto?... no lo pensé mucho ya que la respuesta era clara, lo hacía por él, debía ayudarlo, él me salvo y ahora es mi turno, tal vez aun no tenga las fuerzas para enfrentar todo lo que mi padre quiere que enfrente pero hare lo que fuera por Natsu. Él lo dijo esa ves… somos amigos…

Mi visión y mi mente estaban claras ahora, solo necesitaba recordar su sonrisa para poder tener fuerzas, retrocedí un poco más que antes, tome carrera y salte lo más alto que pude, su sonrisa, esa sonrisa volvió a cruzarse en mi mente pero no era la de la última vez era otra… una que vi hace mucho tiempo.

Con la sonrisa del niño que comenzaba a ocupar mis recuerdos, logre llegar hacia el borde, con toda mi fuerza logre subir y saltar del otro lado pero esta vez caí mejor que la última vez. Del suelo tome las ropas, la espadas y los libros y comencé a correr hacia dentro del bosque, sabia el camino hacia ese lugar y estaba segura de que él estaría ahí.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

El día en que se fue, me quede en esa laguna, tenía un escondite dentro de un árbol hueco, ahí fue donde crecí, pero en un momento lo deje abandonado, no recordaba porque pero en cuanto regrese logre recordar la razón.

Entre en ese lugar, un lugar espacioso con nada en especial, había una pequeña cama hecha de arbustos que me recordó a mi cueva fría y húmeda, pero lo que más recordé fue a ella, yo tenía razón… la conocía, no lo supe hasta que la vi alejarse, en ese momento los recuerdos comenzaban a molestarme, sus juegos y huidas cuando se asustaba de alguna bestia que aparecía frente a nosotros.

Era ella, la misma niña que había decidido olvidar aquel día, al parecer no lo logre…

Natsu-tal vez solo… debería volver a olvidar-me dije a mi mismo mientras salía de la pequeña casa construida en ese árbol.

Lucy-¡Natsu!-escuche su vos en cuanto Salí del árbol.

Observe a mi alrededor, creí que estaba recordando nuevamente pero en cuanto la vi del otro lado de la laguna mis ojos se abrieron, era la misma imagen que aquella vez, solo que ahora, ella regresaba…

Lucy-¡Natsu, ven rápido!-me grito haciendo que entrara en razón.

Rápidamente entre en razón y extendí mis alas, estaba por huir… decidí olvidar todo otra vez, esa niña que por primera vez me demostró una amistad que nunca tuve ni tendré con un humano, esa que prometió estar a mi lado siempre y que se alejó sin explicarme porque… esa niña volvió y me estaba llamando, sin responderle voltee ignorando que me llamaba, quería gritarle, responderle, abrasarla y decirle cuanto la extrañe… pero no lo are, sé que se ira nuevamente porque ya no confió en ningún humano…

Lucy-¡espera Natsu!-me grito, al oírla salte sobre un árbol y tome impulso para alejarme con la ayuda de mis alas.

No mire atrás, decidí olvidar y eso es lo que are…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Observe como se alejaba de mi como si yo representara un peligro para él, me extrañe pero lo que más me extraño fue lo que sentí en ese momento, mi pecho me dolía, y mi piel cosquillaba dando paso a una lagrima que rápidamente limpie confundida, ¿Qué le sucedía? Él lo dijo en ese momento… somos amigos… ¿verdad?

Lucy-Natsu... Idiota-dije en un murmullo.

Mis pies no me respondieron y caí de rodillas al suelo, sentí como mi mundo comenzó a destrozarse lentamente, ¿Qué me pasa? Mi tristeza y confusión desaparecieron dando paso a una furia incontrolable, ese idiota, yo arriesgue mi seguridad dentro del reino solo para advertirle sobre lo que pasara en el bosque dentro de unos días.

El enojo que emanaba de mi me sorprendió hasta a mí, decidida me levante del suelo, tome las cosas que traía conmigo y con la mirada busque algún escondite para poder cambiar mi vestido ya que aún lo traía puesto, busque entre los arbustos pero ninguno era adecuado por la luz de las luciérnagas y si Natsu regresaba me vería.

Como si mi memoria me traicionara seguí un camino inconscientemente, lentamente camine por el borde del lago, las luciérnagas seguían su baile a mi alrededor, pero mis ojos estaban postrados en el camino, un camino que extrañamente estaba marcado, como si muchos pies hubieran caminado por ese lugar…

¿Ese lugar? ¿Lo conocía? ¿Por qué siempre siento que ya he estado aquí?

Lucy-esto es…-murmure al ver frente a mí, al final del camino, un gigantesco árbol, en él había una marca en el centro, una que se asemejaba a una puerta echa a mano, supuse que Natsu la hiso, fácilmente lo pensé porque él estaba frente a este árbol cuando se alejó.

Mis pensamientos se perdieron al igual que mi mirada al ver aquella puerta, sin saber por qué me acerqué, acaricie con la palma de mi mano aquella rasposa y familiar corteza, en ese preciso momento mis ojos se dilataron, sentí como mi pecho comenzaba a subir y bajar, mi respiración comenzaba a ser poca, ¿Qué me sucede?

"-no te vayas Luce-"

"-volveré, te lo prometo-"

Lucy-¿te lo prometo?-me pregunte a mí misma al recordar algo como la última vez.

Ese niño nuevamente, sus cabellos eran como los suyos, ahora podía verlo bien, y esa sonrisa que me ayudaba a estar mejor era la misma que aquel día cuando me rescato… pero aun así… ¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo por completo?

-valla, ¿Qué haces aquí otra vez?-escuche una vos detrás de mí.

Al voltear pude ver a esa misma bestia, pero esta vez estaba acompañado, un espécimen extraño se posaba de cuatro patas, y me gruñía como un perro rabioso.

Lucy-¿Qué quieres? No estoy de humor-le dije seriamente, mientras caminaba hacia mis cosas, las cuales estaban en el suelo.

-bueno, sí que tienes una boca muy mala, pero estoy seguro de que sabes mejor, no me preocupare por el dragón, él se fue hacia las montañas para cazar, pero él no sabe que aquí hay una presa mucho mejor-me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

Lucy-no lo necesito, se cuidarme sola-dije para rápidamente tomar mi espada.

-valla, eres rápida, pero no creo que ese lindo vestido te ayude demasiado-me dijo haciendo que recordara mi vestido, el cual debía cambiar.

Lucy-maldición…-

-como pensé ahora si será sencillo-me dijo acercándose a mí para atraparme.

No lo pensé dos veces, blandí mi espada lo más fuerte que pude y escuche un ruido de dolor salir de su boca, había logrado cortar uno de sus dedos, este maldito vestido no me dejaba moverme bien, pensé en lo que podría hacer y decidí hacer algo que a mi madre no le gustaría para nada.

Lucy-lo siento mama-dije para rápidamente con mi espada cortar la parte baja de mi vestido.

La tela se destrozó en pedazos y callo a mis pies, toda la falda que cubría mis piernas estaba en el suelo y mis piernas cubiertas solo con las medias de seda estaban a la vista, por suerte mis zapatos ya me los había quitado y mis pies descalzos tocaban el suave y húmedo césped de la laguna.

-eres una maldita, pagaras por eso-dijo casi gritando y levantando su mano para querer golpearme con ella.

Su altura y tamaño era favorable para mí, rápidamente corrí con mi espada hacia un lado, la bestia se balanceo y cayó al suelo sentado, en ese momento note al compañero que seguía gruñéndome, de cerca podía verlo mejor, era una clase de perro pero enorme para que las bestias de la montañas los tengan de mascotas.

Lucy-te dije que estaba de mal humor-le dije mientras corría por un lado y saltaba para dejar un corte en su mejilla.

-¡maldita humana!-grito de dolor mientras cubría el corte que acababa de hacerle.

Sin dejar que se levante, corrí por detrás suyo y llegue hacia el otro lado, volví a saltar pero esta vez logre cortar una parte de su garganta, provocando que de su cuello comiencen a salir grandes cantidades de sangre.

La bestia ya no podía gritar, el corte se lo impedía, lentamente se dejó caer al suelo, mientras sujetaba con una mano su cuello, el suelo debajo de ambos se removió por el fuerte golpe que dio su cuerpo al caer completamente, la sangre hiso que el hermoso césped se manchara y que las luciérnagas comenzaran a bailar desesperadas.

Lucy-bien ahora-dije para voltear y enfrentar el otro problema.

Detrás de mi estaba el animal el cual seguía gruñéndome, cuando levante mi espada me detuve, sucedió algo increíble que jamás había visto, aquel animal, que no se movió esperando alguna orden de parte de la bestia muerta a mis pies, lentamente dio un paso atrás y antes de que pudiera moverme cayó al suelo causando un fuerte estruendo.

Lucy-¿Qué sucedió?-me pregunte al ver al animal, el cual ya no respiraba y que no tuve necesidad de tocar.

Observe su cuerpo pero no tenía herida alguna, me sorprendí pero lo ignore, ese extraño bosque comenzaba a causarme cada vez más impresión.

De repente sentí un fuerte frio en mis piernas, entonces recordé que mi vestido ya no era tan decente para una princesa, rápidamente corrí hacia mis cosas, debía cambiarme antes de que alguna otra bestia aparezca.

Volví a buscar con la mirada y nuevamente encontré el mismo árbol, sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué a él y abrí la pequeña puerta echa a mano, dejando ver un escondite dentro.

Era oscuro pero gracias a las luciérnagas y los pequeños orificios del árbol, entraba un poco de luz, no me preocupe en examinarlo todo, simplemente me dedique a lo que iba, cambie mis ropas y me coloque mi traje de entrenamiento, uno idéntico al que traía la última vez, mi pantalón marrón, mi camisa blanca, un chaleco marrón y mis botas altas para caminar por el fango, por ultimo até mis cabellos en una cola de caballo. Ya estaba lista.

Mi vestido lo guarde junto al resto de mis cosas en una esquina del escondite, maldije cuando mi pie se golpeó contra una cosa que no logre ver por la poca luz. No le di importancia y Salí ya vestida fuera del árbol, pensé en lo que aria con esos cuerpos de gigantes pero decidí dejárselos a la naturaleza, alguna otra bestia vendrá para usarlos de bocadillos.

Me plantee que es lo que aria ahora que termine de pensar en esos muertos a mis pies, debía buscar a Natsu, pero ¿en dónde estaba? Claro, la bestia dijo que fue hacia las montañas, tal vez ahí lo encuentre.

Lucy-bien, entonces, a las montañas-me dije a mi misma para luego tomar mi espada.

Natsu-¿Qué dices? ¿Estás loca humana?-escuche que me dijo enojado.

Podía oír su vos pero no podía verlo, lo busque con la mirada pero nada, no sabía que le pasaba pero era obvio que no quería verme, tal vez me tenga rencor por ser humana, no me importa que piense aún tengo un favor que deberle.

Lucy-¡Natsu sal tengo que advertirte sobre algo!-grite ya que no sabía en donde estaba.

Natsu-no saldré, vete-me respondió aun enojado y haciendo que yo también me enoje.

Lucy-¡deja de decir tonterías!… ¡¿somos amigos verdad?!-pregunte pero no escuche respuesta inmediata, ¿Qué le sucede? En verdad creí que era mi amigo.

Natsu-tu y yo no somos amigos… tu eres una humana y yo un dragón… no puedes ser mi amiga-escuche que me decía cada palabra con una vos cada vez más calmada.

Lucy-¿de qué hablas? ¡Puedes salir por favor! Tengo que…-

Natsu-¡vete!-me interrumpió mas enojado y esta vez levantando su vos más.

Su silencio luego de eso fue devastador, sentí como mi pecho comenzaba a dolerme fuertemente, otra vez ese maldito dolor, y como ya era normal, las lágrimas comenzaban a molestarme con querer salir, no lo permití, no quería que él me viera, pensé en el poco tiempo que pasamos juntos, su ayuda ante la bestia, su cuidado mientras dormía y como me salvo de ser descubierta, sus palabras… su sonrisa…

"mi nombre es Natsu… soy un dragón"

"te prometo que te protegeré"

"Natsu yo… te quiero"

Recuerdos, recuerdos y más recuerdos, mi pecho comenzaba a molestarme cada vez más, inconscientemente caí al suelo de rodillas mientras apoyaba una mano en mi pecho, ¿Por qué recuerdo todo eso ahora? ¿Esos éramos nosotros? Y si lo éramos… ¿Por qué lo olvide?

Natsu-Lucy ¿estás bien?-escuche que me preguntaba.

Su vos sonaba cercana y preocupada, levante la vista y estaba frente a mí, sin decirme nada se inclinó para quedar a mi altura, no podía hablar, mi vos desapareció al tenerlo cerca, quería decirle que nos conocíamos, pero que no lograba recordar nada, tal vez él tampoco lo recuerde, solo jugaría con un recuerdo antiguo y yo solo estaba ahí para devolverle un favor.

Natsu-luce, dime que estas bien-

Lucy-¿luce?-

"Natsu-no te vayas Luce-"

"Lucy-volveré, te lo prometo-"

Maldición… lo prometí… pero jamás lo cumplí… ahora lo recordaba todo, esa sonrisa sin duda era la misma que me regalaba cada vez que llegaba a su lado, esos ojos eran los mismos que me miraban con alegría cuando llegaba y con tristeza cuando me iba, era el, era Natsu… mi amigo…

No podía más, mis lágrimas no me dieron pelea, yo mismas las deje salir, lloraba desconsoladamente, sentí su mirada sobre mi pero no podía verlo, mi ojos estaban cubiertos por mis manos, pero rápidamente lo mire a los ojos aun con lágrimas en ellos.

Lucy-lo siento Natsu… pero ya estoy aquí… volví… -dije llorando y sorprendiéndolo.

Sin dejarlo responder y desesperada por encontrar consuelo salte sobre él y lo abrase sujetando su cuello, juntos caímos al suelo y yo quede sobre él, sin importarme mi situación seguí abrasándolo, no recuerdo cuanto lo extrañe, pero estoy segura de que fue mucho mi dolor de estar sin él.

Lucy-perdóname Natsu, esta vez te prometo que no me alejare tanto tiempo, debo volver pero regresare, esta vez sí cumpliré mi palabra-dije llorando, no escuche respuesta de su parte asique seguí hablando y llorando como una niña-lo recordé, recordé cuanto te quería… aun te quiero Natsu… perdóname-

Iba a seguir hablando sin parar pero él se movió en su lugar se sentó, no me miraba pero cuando levanto la vista tomo mi rostro, sus ojos se posaron en los míos y por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo volvía a ver sus ojos con el cariño de antes, aun sin responderme me sonrió con calidez, una que alivio mi dolor.

Lucy-¿entonces me perdonas?-pregunte cansada de su silencio pero no de su sonrisa.

Otra vez silencio, aun sujetando mi rostro acaricio mi mejilla, en ese momento me sonroje, observe nuestra situación, ambos estábamos sentados en el suelo, yo sobre él y el sujetando mi cintura con una mano y acariciando mi mejilla con la otra mientras que mis brazos estaban rodeado su cuello.

Natsu-lo recordaste…-me dijo llamando mi atención y mirándome a los ojos.

Lucy-si… lamento haber tardado…-

Su mirada cada vez estaba más cerca y su mano comenzaba a deslizarse por mi mejilla hasta mi nuca, mis ojos se perdieron en los suyos, hasta que pude sentir algo suave rozar mis labios, debía detenerlo pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, quería besarlo, a él, a mí amigo de la infancia, la persona que más quería en mi vida, la persona que aun quiero…

Natsu-te extrañe luce…-dijo para fugazmente atraerme por mi nuca y tomar mis labios con los suyos.

Un beso, un beso que jamás pensé que quisiera con tanta desesperación, un beso de él, de Natsu, el dragón que ahora sujetaba mi cintura y nuca para mantenerme a su lado…

Fin del capítulo 4.

Awww por fin el beso ¿no? Espero que les haya gustado el drama que les arme hoy.

Bueno antes de irme quiero decirles que sí, este Fanfic es basado en un doujin que una administradora me pidió que escriba, el doujin era hermoso y se merecía un Fanfic es por eso que lo escribo, en fin era eso.

Hay una cosa más. Con respecto a la pregunta que les hice sobre la novela "secretaria del amor" bueno ya se arregló el problema, el escritor continuara escribiéndolo asique se las recomiendo es muy hermosa y atrapante, aunque si son menores de edad no se las recomiendo ya que es un Fanfic basado en una novela erótica, en fin yo solo les advierto ya que no quiero que sean traumados ni me echen la culpa jaja

Bueno ahora si chau.

Reviews please.


	5. afecto

Capítulo 5: afecto.

La abertura de mi chaleco me permitía sentir las suavidad de sus manos… la observe todo ese tiempo, su pelea contra esa bestia de las montañas y el momento en el que enfrentaría a ese animal, pero no lo permití, sabía que esos animales no eran como las bestias, eran más fuertes, y en cuanto descubren que su dueño es asesinado ellos atacan sin pensarlo, no permitiría que le hagan daño y sin que se diera cuenta ataque, mi velocidad me dio ventaja, ella no se enteró de nada.

Ahora ella está aquí, sujetando mi cuello con sus brazos y dejándome sentir sus labios, eran suaves y su aroma aun no cambia, siempre fue el mismo, las luciérnagas me dejaban ver su rostro, sus ojos cerrados entregándose por completo en el beso, me provocaban jamás soltarla, pero por falta de aire tuve que hacerlo.

Natsu-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-le pregunte, al recordar la forma en la que se alejó la última vez.

Lucy-lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer-me dijo sonriendo levemente.

Su sonrisa era hermosa, jamás pensé volver a verla, el día en que se marchó solo me refugie en el rencor, decidí olvidar nuestra amistad y el sentimiento que me atormentaba.

Lucy-no lo recuerdo bien, pero… ¿podrías decirme cuanto tiempo me fui?-me dijo mirándome preocupada.

Natsu-bueno, te fuiste cuando teníamos diez años…-

Lucy-¿cinco años?-me pregunto interrumpiéndome.

Natsu-si… cinco años-

Su mirada me lo decía todo, le dolía haber desaparecido de mi vida, no dije más, no quería reclamarle nada, nuestra amistad aún sigue viva y eso es lo único que necesito. Con fuerza me aferre a su cuerpo, sentía que se alejaría si todo era un sueño, ella me correspondió y pude sentir su respiración en mi cuello, eso me demostraba que era real…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sus brazos me rodeaban fuertemente, el haber sentido sus labios junto a los míos me despertaron completamente, aquel niño era el mismo de mis recuerdos, pero ahora ya no es un niño, ahora él es mayor y… ¿me está abrasando?

Lucy-eto… lo siento-me disculpe separándome de él avergonzada por mi situación.

Sus manos sujetaban mi cintura, mis brazos ahora se apoyaban en su pecho mientras seguía sentada sobre sus piernas, podía ver como sus alas rojas también me rodeaban, me sorprendí por eso, había olvidado que él era un dragón, pero con solo ver sus ojos no me importaba en lo más mínimo, para mí solo era Natsu.

Ignorando nuestra posición me sonrió, solo pude sonrojarme y desviar mi mirada, pero el tomo mi mentón para que lo viera a los ojos y acercándose a mi volvió a besarme.

Para ser la primera vez fui un poco torpe pero él me guio y sentí como si mis labios estuvieran destinados a los suyos, al separarse de mi me ayudo a levantarme, estaba nerviosa, nunca viví una situación como esa, pero rápidamente entre en razón, observe a mi alrededor y me acerque al árbol donde escondía mis cosas.

Natsu-¿Qué haces?-me pregunto siguiéndome por detrás.

Lucy-deje mis cosas en este árbol-le explique abriendo la puerta del tronco para entrar.

Natsu-¿en mi casa?-me pregunto sorprendiéndome.

Lucy-entonces sí era tu casa, lo siento, por entrar sin permiso-me disculpe tomando mis cosas del escondite.

Natsu-está bien, también es tu casa-me dijo sorprendiéndome nuevamente.

Lucy-¿Qué?-

Natsu-este lugar lo hice para ambos, cuando éramos niños aquí es donde nos quedábamos-

Lucy-ya veo… ¡ha! Lo olvide por completo-me dije al recordar lo que debía hacer-Natsu debes escapar-le dije preocupada y extrañándolo.

Natsu-¿de qué hablas?-

Lucy-es el bosque, será quemado, estas en peligro, Natsu debes…-no termine de hablar, sus labios tomaron los míos impidiendo que siga.

Natsu-¿viniste por qué estabas preocupada por mí?-

Sus sonrisa me hiso sonrojar, ya no podía comportarme como antes frente a él, mis piernas temblaban y sentí que mi pecho explotaría. Aun así trataba de parecer tranquila, jamás experimente ese sentimiento por lo cual no sabía cómo tranquilizarlo.

Natsu-antes de que sigas preocupándote por mi déjame mostrarte algo-me dijo para luego tomar mi mano y ayudarme a salir del árbol.

Una vez afuera se paró frente a mí, con una sonrisa en su rostro levanto su brazo apuntándolo hacia un árbol, no entendía que es lo que hacía pero lo observe en todo momento.

Natsu-yo soy un dragón Lucy, el fuego no me hace daño-me dijo sorprendiendo para luego prender en llamas su mano y disparar una bola de fuego contra el mismo árbol haciéndolo caer rápidamente.

Lucy-¿eso quiere decir que estarás a salvo?-pregunte no pude evitar preocuparme.

Natsu-claro, no te preocupes por mí, he sobrevivido muchos años y lo seguiré haciendo-me respondió con una sonrisa que me alivio completamente.

Lucy-bien, eso quiere decir que puedo irme tranquila-dije haciendo que sus ojos se habrán.

Natsu-¿te vas?-me pregunto con vos asustada.

Lucy-lo siento… si no vuelvo…-no pude terminar en ese momento se alejó, intente detenerlo pero salto sobre un árbol para evitarme.

Me preocupe por su reacción pero tenía razón, volví después de cinco años y ahora me iría otra vez, pero volveré solo que él no lo sabe, cuando vuelva se dará cuenta de que ya no lo dejare.

Lucy-¡Natsu volveré esta vez cumpliré mi promesa!-grite lo más fuerte que pude para que me escuchara.

No recibí respuesta, suspire cansada y tome mis cosas, enfunde nuevamente mi espada y camine hacia dentro del bosque, no escuche ningún movimiento que me indicara que estaba cerca, me dolió que desconfié de mi pero no me importo regresaría a casa tranquila al saber que estaría bien.

Llegue a ese muro que me separaba del castillo, lance todas mis cosas y tome distancia para saltar, fue sencillo, ya me estaba acostumbrando a los saltos, eso era buena señal, al caer del otro lado no había nadie cerca, por suerte no tarde demasiado solo fuero unas horas, deje todas las cosas incluyendo la espada, escondidas en un rincón entre los arbustos, corrí por el jardín y me detuve en seco al ver a mi madre y a Erza plantando semillas en la tierra.

Layla-Lucy por fin llegas-me dijo con una sonrisa reincorporándose en su lugar.

Erza-¿Por qué tardaste tanto princesa?-me pregunto seriamente.

Lucy-bueno yo…-

Layla-una dama siempre tarda en quitarse los vestidos, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie Erza-me interrumpió salvándome por completo de la ira de Erza.

Lucy-lo siento, pero no me siento bien, quiero ayudarte mama pero…-

Nuevamente me interrumpió sujetando mis mejillas con sus manos para que la viera a los ojos, a través de ellos se dio cuenta, estaba triste, sin responderme asintió y di media vuelta para retirarme, Erza como siempre me siguió y con ella detrás llegue hasta mi cuarto donde me dejo sola y ahí pude por fin liberar las lágrimas que me molestaron todo el camino.

Lucy-¿Qué me pasa?-me pregunte presionando la almohada con fuerza contra mi pecho.

El dolor dentro de mí no se detenía, mi pecho dolía, jamás me sentí así, era torturante y me molestaba sentirme tan débil, debía ser fuerte, debía demostrar que podía soportar cualquier dolor pero esta vez, solo esta vez, dejare salir mi lado débil, solo por él, porque es su culpa que yo me sienta de esta manera, lo sé porque siempre que pienso en cómo se alejó mi pecho me tortura.

"¿te vas?"

Recordé su rostro asustado por que supo que me iría, su rostro reflejo algo que me rompió por completo, miedo y dolor, todo lo que siento yo en este momento….

Debía pensar en lo que sentía, ¿cariño? ¿Aprecio? Tal vez no era eso, sus labios… recordé sus labios contra los míos y eso hiso que mi pecho se reconstruyera, mi dolor desaparecía siempre que pensaba en eso y mi rostro se calentaba hasta el punto de ponerse rojizo… yo… estoy enamorada de ese dragón…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ella se iría otra vez, no quería verlo, no de nuevo, me aleje de ahí, escape lo más lejos posibles, si la veía marcharse nuevamente me volvería loco y no lo soportaría, me aleje hasta salir del bosque, llegue a las montañas y abrí mis alas para alejarme más, necesitaba pensar, pensar en algo que no sea ella, pero no podía, mi cabeza me pedía contantemente sus recuerdos al igual que mi cuerpo que reaccionaba extrañamente al recordar sus labios.

No supe porque lo hice la primera vez, pero mi cuerpo se movió por si solo y una vez que los probé ya no pude evitar volver a hacerlo siempre que tuve oportunidad, el recuerdo que tenia de ella siempre fue con cariño pero ahora era algo más, algo que nunca sentí y que me extrañaba a todo momento.

Con mis pensamientos revueltos llegue hasta un área que no reconocí, me aleje demasiado, el suelo era extraño, parecía un reino distinto, uno que nunca vi antes.

Natsu-¿Dónde estoy?-me pregunte sin saber cómo volver a mi preciado bosque.

Necesitaba volver, este paseo solo era por distracción pero al perderme en mis pensamientos también me perdí de verdad, aquel lugar no sabía que existía, el suelo estaba deteriorado, muchas rocas y poca vegetación, seguí volando por esas áreas, observe todo a mi alrededor para encontrar alguna persona o bestia que me ayudara a volver.

Natsu-¿Qué es eso?-me pregunte al ver un par de movimientos en la tierra.

Sin dudarlo, aterrice en ese suelo deteriorado, camine hasta donde estaban esos objetos pero cuando vi aquello frente a mí me detuve, habían más, mas como yo, eran dos, dos dragones.

Natsu-¿Qué significa esto?-me pregunte escondiéndome entre las rocas cercanas.

Jamás supe que habían más de mi especie, estos dos dragones estaban comiendo cerca de una fogata la carne de alguna bestia, intente no hacer ruido para escuchar si hablaban pero ninguno dijo una palabra cuando terminaron apagaron el fuego y siguieron su camino, no sabía si seguirlos o no y al final decidí que si debía seguirlos, cuando Salí de mi escondite me di cuenta de que ya no estaban, pensé que tomaron vuelo pero no había nada en el cielo…

-¿quién eres tú?-escuche detrás de mí.

Al voltear rápidamente me di cuenta de que eran ellos, no supe si atacar o escapar asique opte por la primera opción, con velocidad extendí mis alas y con ellas levante arena para que no me vieran, entre el polvo me acerque y golpee a uno en el estómago, rápidamente me acerque al otro y golpee su rostro haciendo que se queje de dolor.

-¿Dónde está ese maldito?-se quejó moviendo sus brazos en puños para buscarme.

Natsu-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunte entre el polvo, pero uno de ellos me escucho y me golpeo en el rostro haciéndome caer.

El polvo desapareció dejándome a la vista de ambos, con sorpresa me miraron y se dieron cuenta de algo que yo no, aún estaba en el suelo y me levante para continuar la pelea.

-esa marca-me dijo señalando mi hombro.

Natsu-¿Qué?-

-esa marca es la marca del príncipe dragón-me dijo el otro sujeto señalándome como su compañero.

-¿eres el príncipe dragón?-me pregunto el otro quien no dejaba de verme seriamente.

Natsu-no sé de qué hablas-respondí igual de serio.

Sin responderme señalo mi brazo, en él tenía una marca, eran pequeñas llamas rojas que he tenido desde niño, nunca me molestaron y nunca me pregunte como es que las tenía pero solo supuse que eran una marca de nacimiento.

Natsu-solo es una marca que tengo desde niño-le respondí a su mirada.

-príncipe mi nombre es Sting, soy un guardián de su padre, el rey Igneel-me dijo el que me señalaba.

-y yo soy Rogue también soy un guardián del rey-me dijo al mismo y tiempo que se inclinaba frente a mi junto a su compañero.

No entendía que sucedía pero sé que esto me traerá problemas, nunca debí salir de mi bosque…

Fin del capítulo 5.

Bueno como les dije hoy saldría el capítulo, lo se lose un poco tarde pero bueno entiéndanme…

En fin ahora Natsu se enterara de su vida antes de nacer y Lucy intentara volver a escapar para encontrarse con el ¿qué sucederá?

Bueno chau ;)

Reviews please.


	6. un nuevo lugar

Capítulo 6: un nuevo lugar.

La oscuridad comenzaba a entrar por la ventana, mientras una rubia descansaba después de haber dejado de pensar en aquel dragón, ¿Por qué siempre se sentía tan mal amar? Los sentimientos tal vez no sean mutuos, tal vez solo fue un impulso, algo que pensó estaba bien, un beso que no trasmitía más que amistad y cariño hacia una persona que extraño por mucho tiempo, pero eso era absurdo, un beso era un beso y solo eso podía ser, ningún ser humano besa a alguien solo por haberla extrañado, aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que fuera algo del momento.

Había escuchado muchas veces eso de sus compañeros y guardias, la situación te lleva a otra que luego lamentas. Pero este no era el caso, no lo era, aquellos labios siempre trasmitían algo más que una simple amistad, había algo que ella también sintió y que le ayudo a saber que todo lo que necesitaba era sentirlo una vez más.

Erza-princesa ya es hora de la cena-dijo entrando en el cuarto donde la rubia ya estaba despierta, aun con esa almohada en sus brazos.

Lucy-si…. Enseguida estoy con ellos-respondió conservando su buena educación de princesa.

Erza-está bien la esperare-respondió de la misma forma y tomando posición junto a la puerta.

¿Por qué seguían vigilándola? Siempre seria perseguida por los guardias que su padre le dejaba para evitar que escape, pero aun así no era necesario, ella sabía que volvería escapar y aunque este vigilada a toda hora siempre encontraría una salida para ir con aquel dragón que la esperaba en el bosque.

Lucy-ya estoy lista-dijo saliendo de detrás del muro donde podía esconderse de las miradas de su protectora.

Su vestido demostraba toda su belleza, aquella tela caía en cascada por sus largas piernas, su color atraía completamente la atención de cualquiera, morado, un color que hacia sus ojos brillar con intensidad, en la parte superior estaba presionado a su busto dejando ver su dotado frente y su hermoso y blanco cuello, su cabello aun recogido pero a la perfección con una cinta del mismo color, sin mirar adelante camino hacia la pelirroja que la esperaba y veía maravillada al recordar cómo esta corría por los jardines del castillo con tanta alegría... una alegría que ahora se desvaneció.

Erza-¿sucede algo princesa?-pregunto una vez que esta se detuvo frente a ella.

Lucy-no, vamos-respondió levantando la vista dejando ver sus ojos marrones que no brillaban como antes.

No respondió, obedeció y camino detrás como buen guardián, los pasillos estaban en completo silencio, aquellas armaduras seguían demostrando una fría presencia pero aun así el miedo no estaba con ella, solo podía sentir tristeza y soledad.

Jude-¡no dejare que esos malditos tomen mi reino!-se escuchó gritar al rey desde la sala donde la comida estaba servida y donde la esperaban.

Layla-no te alteres, solo es un rumor-dijo tratando de calmarlo.

Lucy-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto al entrar en la sala donde ambos estaban ya sentados.

Jude-no sucede nada, siéntate en tu lugar-dijo o más bien ordeno con seriedad.

Layla-Jude-lo llamo en forma de reclamo.

Lucy-lo siento, no debí preguntar-dijo inclinándose con educación y preocupando a la reina.

Layla-Lucy… si no tienes hambre puedes retirarte…-

Jude-sería una falta de educación-la interrumpió enojado sin dejar de mirarla con sus fríos ojos.

Layla-no me importa, Lucy necesita descansar y eso es lo que ara-le dijo con vos seria y haciéndolo callar.

Lucy-con su permiso-respondió para luego salir de la sala con Erza detrás.

El camino de regreso lo hiso en silencio, la pelirroja no apartaba la vista de ella ni de sus alrededores, debía estar alerta hasta dentro del castillo, su vista se fijó más en ella al ver que no se dirigía a las habitaciones sino a las puertas principales del castillo.

Erza-princesa ¿adónde va?-le pregunto sin dejar de caminar detrás de ella.

Lucy-necesito aire, solo iré al jardín-dijo sin voltear y continuando su paso.

Al salir la noche la atrapo, la luna alumbraba todo el enorme jardín y sin importarle quien caminaba detrás, camino hasta las flores, mientras la observaba pudo notar la tristeza y sufrimiento que tenía, algo le sucedía pero no sería capaz de preguntar, solo debía abstenerse a vigilarla, lo único que pudo hacer por ella es alejarse un poco y vigilarla desde la distancia, después de todo estaban en el jardín y ella solo estaba caminando para despejar su mente.

Jellal-parece que la princesa está deprimida-dijo acercándose a donde la pelirroja se detuvo a observarla.

Erza-eso no es asunto nuestro, pero… sí, su mirada lo dice todo, esta dolida-respondió sin apartar la vista ni un momento.

Jellal-¿todavía crees que sigue siendo una niña Erza?-pregunto llamando por fin su atención.

Erza-claro que no, ella ya es fuerte, pero estoy segura de que esa niña sigue dentro de ella, después de todo ya viste como se escapó al bosque la última vez-dijo ahora viéndolo a los ojos.

Jellal-es cierto, si de niña lo hacía no creas que dejara de hacerlo, después de todo estoy seguro de que en ese bosque esta lo que la lastima y la lastimara….-

Erza-es por eso que yo estoy aquí, no dejare que nadie le haga daño-lo interrumpió con seriedad.

Jellal-está bien, estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero no podrás vigilarla por siempre Erza-dijo volteando y alejándose de su lado.

Sin responderle volteo a ver nuevamente a la rubia pero no estaba, con la mirada busco preocupada y se maldijo mil veces y todos los ancestros del peliazul por distraerla en su vigilancia, rápidamente corrió hacia donde la vio la última vez pero no estaba ¿en dónde se había metido?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Observe el paisaje rocoso a mi alrededor, cada rincón estaba deteriorado y aun no entendía en donde estaba, esos dos dragones se ofrecieron a llevarme hasta el supuesto rey que decían era mi padre, esa palabra me sorprendió en cuanto la oí, ¿un padre? Desde que tengo memoria he vivido en el bosque donde conocí a Lucy y donde siempre era atacado por humanos que buscaban la gloria con mi muerte.

Sting-príncipe ¿cuál es su nombre?-me pregunto uno de ellos mientras caminaba delante de mí.

Natsu-Natsu…-le respondí seriamente.

Rogue-¿Natsu?-pregunto curioso a su compañero.

Sting-ese nombre te lo pusiste tú mismo ¿verdad?-me pregunto volteando a verme y deteniendo su paso.

No respondí y solo asentí, en ese momento se sorprendieron ambos, no se esperaban esa respuesta.

Sting-ese es el nombre que el rey Igneel dice siempre que habla de su hijo, tal vez sea una coincidencia o tal vez lo recordaste sin darte cuenta-me explico haciendo que mis ojos se habrán.

Natsu-¿el rey Igneel?-me pregunte a mí mismo tratando de recordar algo al decir su nombre.

Rouge-no te preocupes príncipe, todas tus dudas se resolverán cuando por fin conozca al rey, estoy seguro de que se pondrá feliz de ver a su hijo perdido-me dijo sorprendiéndome.

Natsu-¿yo estoy… pedido?-pregunte algo desconcertado.

Sting-sí, han pasado quince años desde que desapareció el hijo del rey, fue robado de bebe y separado de su reino, nunca fue encontrado, pero aquí estas príncipe, has vuelto tu solo-me dijo extrañándome.

Natsu-esperen, dejen de llamarme príncipe, mi nombre es Natsu y ese nombre no me lo puse porque lo recuerde, es así como me llamaban quienes venían a cazarme, el nombre me gusto y solo lo tome-les explique rápidamente confundiéndolos.

Sting-bueno entonces los que intentaban cazarte sabían quién eras, el hijo del rey Igneel representa un problema para muchos reinos en especial ese….-

Rogue-Sting, cierra la boca-lo callo antes de que termine de hablar.

Natsu-entonces… ¿me llevaran con el rey?-pregunte confundido.

Sting-con su padre, príncipe Natsu-me dijo haciéndome sentir incómodo.

Ya no pregunte y ellos ya no hablaron, lo agradezco, necesito recapacitar y entender todo lo que pasa, ¿hijo de un rey dragón? ¿Príncipe? ¿Robado de bebe? ¿Qué diablos está pasando y porque los estoy siguiendo?

Sting-si seguimos a pie no llegaremos tendremos que volar-nos dijo a ambos abriendo sus alas.

No respondí y asentí, abrí al igual que ellos mis alas y tome impulso para volar, en silencio y uno al lado del otro llegamos hasta un área que comenzaba a verse verde. Aquel paisaje si era como mi bosque y me sentí como en casa en cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo verde.

Sting-el castillo del rey está por haya-me dijo señalando un área.

Al fijar mi vista me sorprendí por lo que veía, aquel castillo era enorme y aun en la distancia se podía ver el tamaño, camine detrás de ellos otra vez sin apartar mi vista ni un momento, caminamos por unas horas que parecieron una eternidad para mí, pero llegamos y cuando lo hicimos pude ver mejor aquel castillo.

Todo estaba pintado de un rojo oscuro y la altura era bastante apreciable, no podía contar la cantidad de ventanas y torres a mi alrededor, seguí caminando junto a esos dos dragones hasta llegar a una puerta doble, sin necesidad de dar aviso las puertas se abrieron de par en par y frente nosotros pude ver otros dos dragones que al parecer eran los guardias de la entrada, pero al solo levantar la mano uno de ellos nos dejaron pasar.

Al principio me sentí incomodo ya que ambos guardias me miraron y me inspeccionaron con la mirada queriendo intimidarme, pero los ignore, seguí detrás de ellos ya que debían guiarme, estaba alerta, si era una trampa escaparía por una de las ventanas que tenía a la vista.

Sting-el rey está en su salón-dijo volteando levemente para verme.

Rogue-solo tienes que decir tu nombre, mostrar tu marca de nacimiento en tu brazo y es todo, el sabrá que eres tu-me dijo sin voltear y siguiendo su camino.

Natsu-sigo pensando que es un error y en verdad desearía regresar a mi bosque-les dije mirando hacia los lados para buscar una salida.

Sting-no es un error, sin lugar a dudas eres el príncipe Natsu, heredero al trono de los dragones, hijo de Igneel y hermano de la joven Wendy...-

Natsu-espera-lo calle al escuchar la última parte-¿tengo una hermana?-pregunte mirándolos algo incómodo.

Rogue-si, Wendy es su hermana menor no es muy fuerte pero siempre se esfuerza en sus entrenamientos-me explico extrañándome.

Mi rostro debió ser un poema porque rápidamente me apoyo una mano en el hombro, estaba cada vez más nervioso, no solo tenía un padre también una pequeña hermana que al parecer era algo torpe.

Sting-ya llegamos-me dijo señalando algo en la distancia.

Natsu-¿no vendrán conmigo?-les pregunte al ver que todavía faltaba para llegar.

Rogue-no joven, esa área está prohibida para los guardias, usted debe ir solo-me dijo mientras me daba la espalda.

Sting-no se preocupe príncipe, es su padre, el estará feliz de verlo-me dijo sonriéndome y saludándome con la mano para luego corre para alcanzar a su compañero.

Me quede estático viendo en la distancia una puerta roja y enorme, no podía moverme, estaba… ¿nervioso? ¿Por qué? Era extraño saber que conocería a mi supuesto padre y que él me está esperando. No podía dejar de pensar y preocuparme sobre algo que no reconocí pero que me hiso recordar su sonrisa…

Fin del Capítulo 6.

Bueno los dejo con la intriga quiero avisar sobre algo importante.

Quería decirles que me verán bastante seguido por este fic ya que decidí tomarme un tiempo de uno de los tres que estaba escribiendo para poder publicar más seguido y terminar "la casa de atrás" asique estén felices porque publicare más seguido en fin eso era todo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Reviews please.


	7. rencuentro y caos

Capítulo 7: rencuentro y caos.

Corrí por el jardín, dispuesta a escapar de todo con tal de volver a verlo y demostrarle que sí volvería como le prometí, yo no mentía, volvería a su lado, y eso lo estaba demostrando ahora mismo.

Escuche su vos en mi cabeza diciéndome que me extrañaba y no pude evitarlo, era de noche y el jardín se veía oscuro, logre evitar la cena gracias a mi madre pero Erza era difícil de deshacer aunque gracias a Jellal uno de los guardias de mi madre pude lograr escapar y perderla de vista o más bien que ella me perdiera de vista.

Estaba en el jardín trasero, deje a Erza en el delantero, busque mi traje en donde lo escondía pero no lo encontré, recordé que el traje lo deje en mi cuarto y lo único que tenía eran las armas y los libros sobre plantas venenosas y curativas.

Lucy-bueno, es un lindo vestido pero lo vale-me dije a mi misma buscando las armas y encontrándolas entre los arbustos de un rosal hermoso que fue arruinado por ellas.

Tome las cosas en mis manos y corrí hacia el muro de siempre, cuando llegue arroje las cosas, hice lo mismo de siempre y esta vez gracias a mis grandes ganas de verlo y besarlo logre llegar hacia el borde aun con mi vestido.

Caí del otro lado, y nuevamente sin problemas, mi vestido era poco abultado y me permitía moverme con facilidad, agradecí a mi buen gusto por eso, ignore la oscuridad que me rodeaba y corrí por el bosque con todas mis cosas en los brazos, si me regañaban al volver, no lo ocultare y tampoco dejare que le hagan a Erza lo que le hicieron a mi guardián y compañero Gray.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Atravesé el umbral de esa enorme puerta, entre en ese salón y me fije en todo lo que me rodeaba, enormes ventanas de cristal en orden y con cortinas moradas que las cubrían y dejaban entrar la luz del sol, también habían muchos cuadros con imágenes de dragones que no conocía, tal vez eran familiares de ese rey que decían era mi padre, ignore todo a mi alrededor y me dedique a observar lo que mi vista me permitía ver, no escuche ningún sonido que me interrumpiera de mis pensamientos que estaban sumergidos en la misma pregunta ¿Qué demonios hago aquí?

De repente escuche un sonido fuerte, de una de las paredes dos puertas se habrían, fije mi mirada en ellas y pude ver a un hombre salir de ahí, mi mirada se cruzó con la suya y me quede congelado viendo como sus ojos serios y llenos de ira no dejaban de verme. Supuse que ese hombre era el tal Igneel.

Igneel-¿quién eres? ¿Qué haces en mi sala privada?-me pregunto con su semblante aun enojado y dando unos pasos hacia mí.

Natsu-yo… unos guardias me trajeron aquí… yo soy…-

Igneel-no me interesa porque te trajeron, esta área esta prohibida, solo mi hija y la reina tienen permitido entrar-me dijo interrumpiéndome y volteando para ignorarme.

Natsu-eso a mí no me importa-le respondí ahora enojado por su forma de hablarme.

Igneel-¿Qué has dicho?-respondió volteando nuevamente a verme con el semblante aún más enojado.

Natsu-lo que oíste viejo, no me interesa, yo solo vine aquí para decirte dos cosas que tus guardias me pidieron que te informe-le dije acercándome a él para verlo a los ojos.

Si este hombre era mi padre ya perdió mi cariño, no soportaba a la gente dueña de todo, y menos si era un dragón con aire de realeza, Lucy no era como los nobles, ella era distinta y por esa razón soportaba tenerla cerca de mí, no, no lo soportaba, lo adoraba.

Igneel-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu rey?-me dijo casi gritándome en el rostro.

Natsu-cierra la boca y escucha… mi nombre es Natsu y tengo quince años, esta marca en mi brazo-dije mostrando mi hombro-es algo que me dijeron que te mostrara… ahora-dije alejando mi rostro un poco-eso era todo, si me disculpa… mi rey-dije inclinándome ante el para burlarme-me retiro, con su permiso-le dije enojado y volteando para alejarme.

No escuche respuesta de su parte, Salí del lugar con el fuego rodeando mis manos, llegue hasta donde era la salida luego de recordar el camino por el que me trajeron esos dos y al llegar encontré los mismos guardias que me veían con seriedad.

Sin preguntarme absolutamente nada me dejaron pasar, supuse que estaban felices de que me fuera, los ignore y Salí de ahí, ese castillo era enorme pero mi memoria me permitía saber dónde estaba, al salir no espere que nadie me diga como volver, sabia la dirección, o al menos sabia como volver al punto donde me perdí, desde ahí retomaría mi camino.

Volé por el cielo unas horas, hasta que logre llegar al lugar donde me perdí, no sabía cómo volver pero prefería perderme muchas veces buscando, a regresar y pedir que me lo digan, de repente sentí un aroma familiar, era su aroma, pero era imposible, me golpee la cabeza con la muñeca y me senté sobre una roca para pensar mejor.

Note que estaba oscureciendo y pronto mis horas para tener buena visión se acabarían, intente pensar en una forma para saber el camino pero nada se me ocurría, nuevamente el mismo aroma regresaba a mi sentidos, ¿Por qué demonios podía sentir su aroma? Era imposible que sea ella.

Natsu-me estoy volviendo loco-me dije a mi mismo hundiendo mi rostro entre mis manos.

Esa persona... creí que reaccionaria de forma distinta, tal vez, solo tal vez tenía una pequeña ilusión de poder sentir el cariño de una familia, pero me equivoque, lo que sentí no fue aprecio ni cariño, solo pude sentir rencor y enojo.

Una ráfaga de viento me hiso entrar en razón, nuevamente ese aroma a vainilla regresaba a mis sentidos, era ella, pero aún me resultaba imposible, decidí seguir el aroma, estaba lejos pero aun así podía seguir sintiéndolo, extendí mis alas y tome vuelo en esa dirección, mientras volaba trate de pensar en lo que sucedió, ¿Qué es lo que haría ahora? ¿Tenía que seguir buscándola? ¿Esperarla? Debía hacerlo pero sabía que no volvería después de la última vez.

Aun podía sentir sus suaves labios junto a los míos, sus manos sobre mi pecho y su aroma, el cual me guiaba a un camino que comencé a reconocer… estaba regresando y la sospecha comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más fuerte, a lo lejos logre ver mi preciado bosque, tome pulso y volé con más velocidad, y llegue hasta las montañas, toque el suelo rocoso y me concentre nuevamente en ese aroma, lo ubique en una dirección y sin dudas era ella, regreso… tal y como me lo prometió.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Llegue a nuestra laguna, porque ese lugar ya era nuestro, aquí es donde nos conocimos por primera vez de niños y es donde nos rencontramos y descubrí quien era él.

Lucy-¡Natsu!-grite al llegar y no encontrarlo por ningún lado.

No recibí respuesta y seguí llamándolo por unos minutos, espere, espere… espere pero nada, nuevamente él no estaba, tal vez decidió ya no verme para sufrir, lo entendería si así fuera pero aun así no me rendiría hasta verlo a los ojos y decírselo.

Decidí esperarlo más tiempo, dormiría en el bosque si con eso lo podía ver, al final decido entrar en el mismo árbol de la última vez, ahí, me quito mi vestido, este cae al suelo a mis pies y quedo vestida solo con mi pollera blanca y mi camisa también blanca sujetada por mi faja de color marrón, de un tirón suelto mi cabello y este cae en mis hombros.

Mi cuerpo se siente más libre y puedo moverme con más facilidad, mi vestido elegante se convirtió en un harapo en el suelo mientras que yo vestía ahora lo que tendría que llevar debajo de él, estaba tan cansada que quería dormir pero aprovecharía la laguna mientras esperaba alguna señal de Natsu, Salí del árbol y me acerque a la orilla, primero metí uno de mis pies, el agua estaba fría, y todo a mi alrededor estaba oscuro pero esa área era iluminada por las luciérnagas que me seguían y bailaban mientras yo me adentraba cada vez más.

Cuando el agua llego hasta mi cintura me sentí tan libre y fresca, la noche no era fría y eso me impedía congelarme, en mis pies podía sentir el lodo que se escurría entre mis dedos, era una sensación fantástica que te relajaba por completo, no pude evitarlo e inclinándome hacia atrás comencé a flotar en esa laguna rodeada de luciérnagas, mi cuerpo entero se empapó de esa agua, podía notar como la falda que me cubría mis piernas se movía por las olas que yo misma provocaba con mis brazos.

Cuando me canse de eso Salí del agua, en ese momento fue cuando sentí frio, temblé un poco y decidí ir por mi vestido, entre en el árbol nuevamente y busque mi vestido que seguía arrojado en el suelo, me quite el que tenía, con lo mojado que estaba no lo necesitaría y con un solo vestido enzima me bastaba.

Me vestí rápidamente y Salí a seguir esperando pero en cuanto Salí me encontré con su mirada seria.

Natsu-¿Por qué tienes el cabello mojado?-me pregunto ignorando el hecho de que regrese.

Decidí no enojarme, eso lo empeoraría, aparte del echo de que estaba feliz de tenerlo frente a mí, no lo dude y me lancé sobre el para abrasarlo, al principio se sorprendió y no me correspondió pero cuando yo ya no resistí, tome sus labios, como antes no me correspondió pero lentamente subió sus brazos y me abraso por mi cintura, sus labios se movían junto a los míos y me correspondían con lentitud y deleite.

Lucy-te dije que volvería-murmure rompiendo nuestro beso.

Natsu-si… lamento haber desconfiado-me dijo sin dejar de verme a los ojos.

Lucy-no te preocupes, pero tendrás que pagármelo-le dije mientras pasaba mis brazos y rodeaba su cuello.

Natsu-¿pagártelo?-me pregunto confundido.

Lucy-si… como castigo por haber desconfiado de mi tendrás que comer la comida que prepare para ti-le respondí con una sonrisa.

Natsu-pero eso es bueno ¿verdad?-me pregunto algo preocupado.

Lucy-si y no, si cocino sería la primera vez que lo haga ya que no me lo permiten, asique no sabría a qué sabe lo que preparo-le respondí aun con mi sonrisa.

En ese momento estábamos ignorando todo a nuestro alrededor, yo, mi familia, el hecho de que escape y que recibiría un castigo, que mis horas con él se terminarían pronto hasta que logre escapar otra vez para volver a verlo, todo, ignorábamos absolutamente todo para concentrarnos en el otro…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ambos reinos estaban en guerra pero ellos lo ignoraban, todo lo que conocían como su mundo se destruiría pronto.

Jude-¿me estás diciendo que lo que quiere es vengarse?-pregunto el rey a uno de sus guardias y su más leal mensajero.

Makarrow era un anciano que pasó su vida sirviendo al padre del rey actual y ahora a él, con lealtad siempre fue su mensajero y solo en él podía confiar para proteger sus secretos.

Makarrow-Jude, sabes que lo que ocurrió fue hace mucho tiempo, pero sabias que la guerra entre ambos reinos se presentaría algún día cuando esa bestia descubriese su linaje familiar-dijo el anciano sin mostrar respeto al tener confianza con él.

Jude-esa maldita bestia, creí que ya estaba muerta-se quejó golpeando con fuerza su escritorio.

Makarrow-por lo que he visto, muchos guerreros han intentado destruirlo pero fue imposible, la bestia es fuerte y parece casi imposible…-

Jude-¡no es imposible!-lo callo con furia-mandare a mi mejor guerrero para acabar con él, no permitiré que nuestro reino caiga ante el padre de esa bestia inmunda-dijo con oscuridad rodeando sus ojos.

Makarrow-le diré a los guardias que se preparen para la prueba-dijo para luego inclinarse y salir de ahí dejándolo solo.

En su enojo y quejándose en vos baja aun estando solo, se acercó a su ventana de cristal, detrás de ella se podía observar aquel bosque a oscuras, en él estaba la bestia que odiaba y que deseaba con ansias que estuviera muerta, él fue quien a todos esos hombres los mando para que lo mataran, pero ninguno era tan fuerte como para derrotarlo y entregarle su cuerpo sin vida ante él.

Jude-muy pronto la guerra caerá ante nosotros y todo esto, se volverá un caos-dijo sin dejar de mirar con seriedad el bosque que a lo lejos se veía rodeado de oscuridad…

Fin del capítulo 7.

Bueno perdón por hacerlo cortito no tuve mucho tiempo y espero aun así que les haya gustado, en fin nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Reviews please.


	8. reinos enemigos

Capítulo 8: reinos enemigos.

Esa noche intente explicarle que volvería y esta vez fusiono, él confió en mí, supo por mi mirada que regresaría, me acompaño hacia el centro del bosque pero cuando estábamos por llegar al muro lo detuve, aun no quería que supiera quien soy…

Me duele ocultárselo, soy la princesa del reino y eso no lo sabe, quiero decírselo luego de confesarle lo que siento. Pero aún no se si el siente lo mismo que yo y aunque sus besos me lo dicen aun así no puedo aceptarlo, hay algo que me impide decírselo.

Natsu-prométemelo otra vez-me dijo seriamente y haciéndome sonreír.

Me encantaba que se preocupara como yo me preocupo por él, nuestra relación es la mejor que he tenido y tal vez aun no hayamos aclarado nada pero adoro que me demuestre su cariño.

Lucy-te prometo que volveré-le dije a la vez que él tomaba mi rostro para besarme.

Sus labios eran cálidos y me besaba con desesperación como si ese fuera nuestro último beso…

Lucy-debo irme, ya he estado fuera mucho tiempo, volveré mañana si logro escapar, si no es así te veré en la noche-le dije sonriendo para que no se preocupara más.

Natsu-quisiera poder ir contigo-me dijo sorprendiéndome.

Lucy-solo te harían daño y no quiero que eso pase-le dije acercándome para sujetar su rostro.

Natsu-lo sé, solo soy un animal al que todos quieren cazar… siempre fue así y siempre lo será-su vos se oía tan deprimida, el hecho de que pensara así me dolió demasiado.

Lucy-para mí no eres un animal-dije llamando su atención y haciendo que me mire a los ojos-eres Natsu, el amigo que conocí en el bosque y al que quiero mucho y en el único que puedo confiar…-le dije pero no termine sus labios me callaron.

Aquel rose de labios comenzaba a hacerse adictivo para ambos, podía sentir sus manos alrededor de mi cintura aprisionándome contra su cuerpo, sus alas rojas rodearon al igual que estas mi cuerpo haciendo que este reaccionara ante el calor que me proporcionaban, me sentía tan protegida entre sus brazos que no quería irme por nada del mundo de ahí.

Rápidamente entre en razón, debía regresar, al separarme de él voltee para irme pero me detuvo tomando mi mano y haciendo que voltee a verlo.

Natsu-dímelo una vez más…-

Lucy-te prometo que volveré-le dije para luego darle un beso rápido y correr hacia el muro que ya estaba cerca.

Me sentí como una niña, una sonrisa tonta estaba en mis labios, pero esta rápidamente se borró al recordar que debía afrontar la furia de mi protectora, mis piernas temblaron por un momento, sabía que Erza era temible pero ahora si la conocería enojada.

Al llegar al muro me detuve en seco… olvide mis armas en el árbol. Me golpee la cabeza por ser tan olvidadiza y maldije a Natsu por distraerme con sus besos y carisias.

Ignore las armas, luego volvería por ellas, ahora debía concentrarme en lo que aria para evitar a Erza, mientras pensaba me concentre en el muro, tome distancia como siempre y logre llegar al borde, salte hacia el otro lado y al caer me torcí el tobillo, maldije en vos baja para que ningún guardia me escuchara, por suerte ninguno lo hiso, intente levantarme pero el dolor me lo impidió, respire profundo y lo logre, solo era una simple torcedura y aun debía demostrar que era fuerte.

Camine por el jardín sin que me vieran, llegue al jardín delantero y no me encontré con nadie, al llegar a la puerta entre sin ser vista y corrí con prisa hacia mi cuarto, antes de entrar respire profundo, debía calmarme de la corrida que hice, arregle un poco mi vestido que se manchó con lodo de la laguna y una vez lista gire la perrilla, entre en mi cuarto, camine hacia mi cama y me arroje en ella boca abajo como si me hubieran tirado en ella.

Estaba agotada pero mis pensamientos solo estaban con él y mis sentidos al igual que mi cuerpo estaban en mi cuarto, de repente la puerta se cerró con fuerza, me reincorpore y antes de que pudiera reaccionar mi mejilla fue golpeada por una pelirroja furiosa.

Erza-¡¿Cómo te atreves a escapar para ver a ese dragón?!-

No fue el golpe ni su grito lo que me impresiono sino lo que dijo, ¿cómo sabía a dónde fui? Era imposible que alguien supiera donde voy siempre que desaparezco.

Lucy-co… ¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunte en un hilo de vos.

Erza-te seguí… ¿acoso pensaba usted, princesa, que yo sería incapaz de encontrarla?-me dijo seriamente y fingiendo respeto.

Lucy-yo… yo…-tartamudee al sentirme tan indefensa.

Erza-¿Qué es lo que haces Lucy?-me pregunto en un tono de vos más calmado.

Lucy-¿de qué hablas?-pregunte al tenerla inclinada frente a mí viéndome a los ojos.

Erza-ese dragón… tienes que dejar de verlo-me dijo sorprendiéndome.

Lucy-no lo are-le respondí ahora yo seriamente y sorprendiéndola.

Erza-Lucy, te vi besándolo, él es un dragón, ¿acaso no entiendes las consecuencias de todo esto?-

Lucy-¡no, no importa yo lo amo!-grite en su rostro con enojo.

Erza-no puedes amarlo… ese dragón es el enemigo del reino…-dijo, y señalándome añadió-de tu reino Lucy-

Lucy-¿de qué hablas? El solo es un dragón que vive en el bosque, eso es todo, no es ningún enemigo-le dije sin entender a que se refería.

Erza-si lo es… debo contarte todo Lucy… pero quiero que escuches todo lo que diré y si luego decides seguir viéndolo entonces yo misma te llevare con él para cuidarte-

Me sorprendí por un momento, ¿Qué ella me cuidaría? Sin lugar a dudas era una buena oportunidad, pero sin cambiar mi gesto serio acepte:

Lucy-está bien, pero te aseguro que no habrá nada que digas para que yo deje de amarlo-le asegure sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

Erza-bien solo déjame preguntarte una cosa… ¿él sabe de dónde proviene?-me pregunto extrañándome.

Lucy-no, solo me ha dicho que creció en el bosque y que desde que tiene memoria así ha sido-le dije intentando recordar todo lo que menciono en ese momento.

Erza-bueno, él no lo sabe, pero ese dragón es Natsu Dragneel, hijo del rey Igneel Dragneel y heredero al trono de los dragones, el reino enemigo del tuyo-me dijo haciendo que mi rostro sea solo de sorpresa-tu no lo recuerdas pero tu padre fue quien secuestro a ese bebe llamado Natsu hace unos quince años, el mismo año en el que tu naciste, el rey mando a ejecutarlo pero la reina Layla, tu madre lo impidió, he hiso un trato con tu padre, el de dejar al niño recién nacido en el bosque para que sea devorado, pero lo que el rey no sabía era que la reina siempre cuido de él a sus espaldas-dijo haciendo que casi me atragantara.

Lucy-eso es imposible mi madre nunca me hablo de ello-le dije algo alterada por lo que contaba.

Erza-aun no acabo… ahora el rey del reino rojo decidió entrar en guerra, él sabe que su hijo está vivo y rompió el contrato de paz al enterarse que su hijo fue secuestrado por el rey que creía era su aliado-me dijo para luego desviar su mirada al suelo.

Lucy-pero… ¿Por qué mi padre lo hiso si estaban en paz?-pregunte en un hilo de vos.

Erza-el rey Jude teme ser superado por aquel dragón Natsu, el reino rojo se convierte cada vez más en un estorbo para tu padre, es por eso que decidió acabar con la descendencia más importante del rey Igneel y que no hubieran descendientes de sangre… pero para su mala suerte el rey Igneel tuvo una niña dragón… ella casi fue asesinada pero no lo logro y eso lo llevo a mas furia y enojo contra ese reino-dijo para luego inclinarse para quedar frente a mí al estar yo sentada sobre la cama-Lucy debes decidir-

Lucy-¿Qué?-

Erza-debes decidir de qué lado estarás-me dijo sorprendiéndome.

No pude evitarlo, mis lágrimas no se detuvieron… ¿Elegir? ¿Ente mi amado reino y el hombre que amo? ¿Qué debo hacer?...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

La observe alejarse, por un momento pensé en seguirla pero desistí de la idea, confiare esta vez en ella, voltee y regrese a la laguna, desde este momento ahí es donde la esperare, al llegar pude ver sus armas en el bosque, supe que se las olvido, avecés podía ser despistada.

Guarde aquellas armas en un escondite del árbol, después de todo aquí me quedare para esperarla, en cuanto las deje en un lado hueco del lugar, comencé a pensar que era una mala idea no haberla acompañado, tenía unas grandes ganas de saber más de ella, pero me lo impidió y debía respetar su decisión, dejare que me lo diga en cuanto tenga más confianza en mí.

Intentando olvidar lo que viví ese mismo día me recosté fuera, a un lado de la laguna, coloque mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza y disfrute del aire húmedo del bosque que me rodeaba, en él seguía su aroma y eso me relajaba completamente.

Mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse cuando el sonido de arbustos moviéndose me hicieron entrar en razón, sin pensarlo me reincorpore, y espere alguna señal de lo que provoco aquel movimiento.

Natsu-¿Quién es?-pregunte al no ver ningún movimiento.

Antes de que volviera a preguntar una silueta se hiso presente frente a mí, mis ojos no podían creerlo, era ese mismo dragón, el que dijeron era mi padre.

Igneel-lo siento, tenía que venir-me dijo cerrando sus ojos e inclinando su cabeza hacia adelante.

Natsu-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunte al notar que no decía nada más.

Igneel-solo… quería estar seguro-me dijo levantando la vista para verme a los ojos.

Natsu-largo de aquí-dije acercándome para golpearlo pero me detuve al ver como otros dragones salían de sus escondites y me amenazaban con la mirada.

Igneel-solo he venido a hablar contigo…-me dijo a la vez que levantaba su mano para detener a sus guardias.

Natsu-está bien, pero que no se atrevan a poner un pie más en esta laguna-le dije viéndolo seriamente a los ojos.

A mí alrededor, podía ver unos cuantos guardias, la mayoría eran dragones mayores pero el resto eran jóvenes y entre ellos estaban los mismos que me dijeron que este tipo frente a mí era mi padre los tales, Sting y Rogue.

Igneel-está bien-me dijo, para luego dirigirse al resto-¡ya lo oyeron, déjenme solo!-grito en forma de orden en su vos.

Sin decirle nada todos se alejaron hacia dentro del bosque, sabía que no estábamos completamente solos, no se alejaron lo demasiado pero si lo suficiente como para que nuestras voces no se oyeran.

Igneel-hablaremos tranquilamente tú y yo-me dijo seriamente.

Natsu-no tenemos nada de qué hablar, ya lo dije todo esta mañana y no me interesa….

Igneel-tiene que interesarte-me interrumpió a la vez que se acercaba a mí-eres Natsu, mi hijo, el niño que desapareció de mi vista cuando apenas tenía horas de nacido, no pude impedir que te alejen de mi pero si impediré que lo vuelvan a hacer-me dijo una vez estuvo frente a mí y podía verme mejor a los ojos.

Natsu-yo no soy tu hijo-le dije sin cambiar mi gesto.

Igneel-si lo eres, llevas el aroma de un Dragneel, tienes la misma marca de nacimiento que yo, y el color de tus alas es como el mio, tal vez no te conviertas como yo, pero en definitiva eres mi hijo-

Natsu-¿transformarme?-no pude evitar preguntar con curiosidad.

Igneel-los dragones de edad nos transformamos en dragones completos, tu aun no puedes hacerlo-me explico mientras pasaba por mi lado para adentrarse a mi área.

Natsu-no des un paso más-le advertí al ver que propasaría el área donde su aroma rondaba.

Igneel-¿es tu área?-me pregunto levantando un poco su cabeza-este aroma… me es familiar-me dijo haciendo que mis ojos se abran.

Natsu-ya te lo dije aléjate… o mejor dicho vete de aquí-le dije seriamente.

Igneel-sin lugar a dudas tienes mi carácter… entiéndelo Natsu, eres mi hijo y eso no cambiara y menos ahora que la guerra entre los reinos comenzó, te necesito y tú debes cumplir con tu deber de príncipe del reino rojo-me dijo volteando a verme nuevamente y alejándose del área.

Natsu-no me interesa ninguna guerra, yo solo estaré aquí en este bosque sobreviviendo como siempre lo he hecho-

Igneel-bueno tu…-callo al sentir una ráfaga de viento-ese aroma…. Es de la niña…-dijo pensativo con su barbilla en alto sintiendo el mismo aroma que yo.

Natsu-¿Qué sucede ahora?-pregunte algo irritado.

Igneel-ese aroma es el de la princesa… ¿ella estuvo aquí?-me pregunto con seriada y casi gritándome.

Natsu-¿princesa? ¿De qué hablas?-

Igneel-Lucy…-dijo interrumpiéndome y llamando mi atención.

Natsu-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?-pregunte haciendo que sus ojos se abran.

Igneel-ese aroma es el de la princesa del reino enemigo, Lucy Heartfilia hija y heredera del trono del rey Jude Heartfilia-me dijo sorprendiéndome.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué Lucy, mi Lucy era una princesa? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Natsu-ella no es ninguna princesa, ella es solo Lucy ella…-

Igneel-ella tiene que morir-me interrumpió con voz cargada de odio.

Natsu-si le tocas un pelo a Lucy te las veras conmigo-lo amenace liberando la bestia dentro de mí.

Mis colmillos sobresalieron, mis alas se extendieron y mis puños se presionaban con fuerza. Siempre que se trate de alguien que quiera hacerle daño reaccionare así, por protegerla daría mi vida.

Igneel-Natsu, eres mi hijo, por lo tanto esa mujer es tu enemigo, no puedes detener eso, y ahora tienes que elegir entre tu reino el cual espera tu regreso para prosperar o esa mujer que tanto te empeñas en proteger-dijo callo por unos segundo y al ver que no respondía continuo-eres Natsu Dragneel, no lo olvides tu reino te necesita, tu familia aún más, tienes una madre y una hermana que ansían conocer a su desaparecido familiar, no decepciones a tu sangre, sabes dentro de ti que somos tu familia y sé que lo aceptaras, te amamos hijo y solo queremos que regreses con nosotros, para tener la calma que se nos negó desde que fuiste robado por el maldito traidor, el rey Jude-me dijo sorprendiéndome.

En su mirada veía todo lo que no vi la primera vez que lo conocí, miedo, cariño y lo más importante tristeza, todo eso no me lo demostró y nunca lo vi en otros ojos que no sean los de Lucy, pensé en sus palabras, tenía una familia y aunque quisiera ocultarlo era imposible.

Estaba feliz de saber que mi familia siempre me extraño pero aun no podía dejar de pensar en que si acepto regresar la guerra entre nosotros comenzaría, debía elegir entre mi familia y Lucy.

Fin del capítulo 8.

Bueno perdón por no poner mucho nalu necesitaba aclarar lo de los reinos en fin espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)

Reviews please.


	9. familia parte 1

Capítulo 9: familia parte 1.

Esa noche dormí presionando una de mis tantas almohadas contra mi pecho, pensé y pensé pero no lograba concentrarme como antes en él, solo podía pensar en las palabras de Erza

"debes decidir de qué lado estarás"

¿De qué lado? Mi reino es lo más importante para mí, he trabajado toda mi vida intentando ser aceptada por mi padre y demostrarle que seré una buena reina para Fiore…

Y luego estaba Natsu, aquel dragón que me enamoro y que ahora era mi supuesto enemigo… no… él no era un enemigo, él era mi amigo, confió en el más que en nadie, más que en Erza y mi padre, él y mi madre son las personas que más amo, pero debo decidir si hacer lo que se esperaría de una futura reina y cuidar de mi reino o escapar con el dragón que amo y olvidar mi responsabilidades y mi familia…

La guerra está cerca y yo no puedo decidir… soy una inútil, de esta manera jamás podré demostrar lo fuerte que logre ser… solo soy débil y sin Natsu lo seré más, él es quien me da la fuerza para poder enfrentar el miedo hacia mi padre y sus castigos, él, y solo él.

Erza-Lucy, es hora del té, la reina te espera en el jardín trasero-me dijo desde detrás de la puerta.

Había decidido tomar un baño, aquellas burbujas eran lo único que me relajaba y solo eso es lo que necesitaba, relajarme para pensar mejor luego.

Lucy-saldré en un momento-le dije a la vez que levantaba una pierna para ver el raspón que me hice al caer la noche anterior y doblarme mi tobillo.

Ya no me dolía pero aunque doliera no se comparaba con mi dolor interno de ser tan indecisa, era obvio que tenía que elegir mi reino, soy una princesa, y para toda princesa su reino es lo principal junto con la gente que vive en él, aquellas personas esperaban mucho de la princesa heredera y no debía defraudarlos… pero aun así, estoy dudando, ¿Por qué lo amo tanto?

Lo que le dije a Erza es cierto, no importa lo que pase no dejare de amarlo, pero aunque lo ame, mi reino es lo principal, si existiera una alternativa a la guerra que se avecina no estaría tan alterada y podría estar a su lado como antes.

Lucy-lamento la tardanza madre-le dije con respeto y sentándome a su lado en una de las sillas de jardín.

Logre cambiarme rápidamente, y Salí con Erza detrás hacia el jardín delantero. Al sentarme junto a ella note su mirada sobre mí, intente evitarla, sabía que me preguntaría, ella siempre sabe lo que me pasa y esta vez… solo esta vez, no quiero escuchar sobre esa maldita guerra.

Layla-estas muy callada princesa ¿sucedió algo malo con tu novio?-me pregunto con una sonrisa burlona y haciéndome sonrojar.

Lucy-n… no, no es mi novio… es solo que… lo siento, no puedo y no quiero hablar del tema-le dije calmando mi sonrojo para por fin verla a los ojos seriamente.

Layla-¿es sobre la guerra verdad?-me pregunto preocupada y sorprendiéndome.

Lucy-ya te lo dije… no quiero hablar de eso-le respondí ocultando mi mirada detrás de mi flequillo.

Layla-Lucy cariño… la guerra era inevitable, tu padre nos metió en esto, pero no te preocupes todo saldrá bien-me dijo apoyando una mano en la mía pero rápidamente la retire sorprendiéndola.

Lucy-no, no está bien… ¿tienes idea de cómo me siento? Todo esto está destruyéndome, él… él y yo somos enemigos, yo lo amo, quiero estar a su lado, pero estos malditos reinos nos lo impide ¿por qué sucede esto?-dije pero al darme cuenta de lo que dije me cubrí la boca.

Su mirada me lo decía todo, acababa de confesar quien era la persona que veía cuando ella misma me ayudaba a escabullirme, sin decirme nada miro hacia los lados preocupada, al darse cuenta de la presencia de Erza, esta le hiso una señal con su mano de que se calmara, mi madre asintió y tomando mi mano me llevo hacia dentro del jardín junto a Erza.

Lucy-mama yo…-

Layla-no digas nada hasta que sea seguro hija-me dijo callándome.

Mire a erza y ella me pidió lo mismo con la mirada, obedecí y las seguí a ambas, juntas llegamos hacia el laberinto del jardín echo de arbustos largos, aun sin soltarme nos adentramos perdiéndonos dentro, cuando caminamos lo suficiente como para perdernos, mi madre me libero y volteando a verme me abraso con todas sus fuerzas.

Erza-le dije que esto traería problemas, pero ella no me escucho aun quiere seguir viéndolo-dijo mientras mi madre no me soltaba de su abraso.

Layla-no es su culpa, todo este tiempo supe que estarían juntos, desde que se conocieron siempre lo supe-

Mientras hablaba pude sentir como sus lágrimas caían por mi hombro, me preocupe y separándome de ella lo pude ver, si lloraba, y tomando sus hombros exigí:

Lucy-dime por favor que es lo que sabes-

Sus ojos se relajaron, sus lágrimas se detuvieron y mirando con seriedad a Erza le pidió que se alejara un momento, ella obedeció sin protestar y se alejó dejándonos solas en aquel laberinto.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y respirando profundo como para conseguir valor explico:

Layla-hija, desde que ese joven dragón nació la vida de tu padre estaba destinada a terminar en sus manos, aquel trato que se hiso entre ambos reinos fue por conveniencia, tu padre creyó que de esa forma su vida estaría a salvo pero no quería arriesgarse, la noche en que Natsu nació el junto con otros guardias se escabulleron en el reino rojo para robar aquel bebe-dijo para luego voltear y darme la espalda.

Lucy-¿tú lo salvaste verdad?-pregunte sin buscar su mirada.

Layla-no sé si se puede llamar a lo que hice salvar… solo intente encontrar una manera en la que el niño podría sobrevivir, aquella noche cuando descubrí a Natsu a punto de ser asesinado logre detener a tu padre y lo convencí de arrojarlo al bosque para que su suerte sea terminada allí… gracias a erza logramos que el niño crezca a salvo, mientras yo me encargaba de criarte y convertirte en la mujer que eres ahora, erza se dedicaba a cuidar de el sin que se diera cuanta hasta cierta edad en donde logramos entender que ese niño se había convertido en un hombre…-

Lucy-¿cunado fue que yo…?-

Layla-tú lo conociste el día que escapaste del reino… tu padre se encargó de lastimarte para que decidieras escapar… desde entonces tu escapabas y erza te vigilaba para que no corrieras peligro sin que te dieras cuenta de su presencia, esa fue una orden mía, quería que le demostraras a Natsu que no estaba solo… y solo tu podías hacerlo-

Lucy-¿yo?-pregunte ella volteo a verme por fin y asintió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Layla-no quiero que te veas atrapada entre dos paredes hija… sea cual sea la decisión que tomes… para mi estará bien, solo… sobrevive-dijo sonriéndome ampliamente para luego abrasarme.

Lucy-gracias… eso are-le dije correspondiendo su abraso y su sonrisa.

Layla-bien-dijo animada separándose de mi-debes ir con el… pero esta vez erza se quedara-me dijo giñando uno de sus ojos en complicidad.

Lucy-regresare lo más pronto posible-le dije emocionada de poder verlo pro fin.

Layla-tarda lo que sea necesario, según tu padre tu estas en un curso de jardinería junto a tu madre-me dijo mientras se alejaba por el laberinto-dale mis saludos a tu novio-dijo haciéndome sonrojar y desapareciendo entre los arbustos.

Pensé nuevamente en sus ojos y con una sonrisa en mi labios corrí por el laberinto, mi vestido de color celeste cielo se rosaba con los arbustos pero no me importo destrozarlo, solo podía pensar en verlo…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Natsu-no me importa esa maldita guerra… no dejare que le hagan daño-le dije mirándolo a los ojos seriamente.

Igneel-¿acaso no lo entiendes? Ella es tu enemigo y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar la guerra entre tu reino y el suyo, tarde o temprano quien le hará daño con la guerra que se avecina serás tu-me dijo señalándome y sin apartar la mirada de la mía.

Natsu-si ese reino me pertenecerá lo aceptare-le dije sorprendiéndolo-pero esa guerra… no dejare que pase-

Igneel-está bien… al menos déjame mostrarte a tu familia, tu madre y tu hermana se mueren por verte-me dijo esta vez con una sonrisa cálida.

Lo pensé un momento, aún era temprano y Lucy no llegaría sino hasta la noche… en verdad quería conocer a mi madre y a mi pequeña hermana que decían me extrañaban y querían verme, pero no quería crear lasos con ellos, si lo hacía sé que me arrepentiré o tal vez…

Igneel-son tu familia Natsu… ellos no te rechazarían como pensaste que siempre lo hemos hecho-me dijo haciéndome entrar en razón.

No respondí y lo pensé nuevamente… acepte. Sentí y el sonrió alegre, su hijo regresaría pero volveré… Lucy volverá y yo estaré aquí para recibirla.

Igneel-bien vamos-me dijo para luego hacer una señal y rrapidamente todos los guardias salieron nuevamente.

Sin decir nada volamos, en unos minutos llegamos al reino donde me escape la última vez, aquel lugar me hacía sentir extraño, estaba tranquilo pero incomodo a la vez, no sabía que pensar, ¿Qué les diría? ¿Cómo debía reaccionar ante ellas? Todo me estaba preocupado demasiado.

Igneel-tranquilo, después de todo eres mi hijo, ellas te quieren Natsu-me dijo una vez tocamos el suelo del castillo.

Nos detuvimos en uno de los muchos balcones del reino, sin mirar a tras el hombre que era mi padre entro atravesando una enorme puerta de cristal, yo solo camine detrás en silencio siendo custodiado por los mismos guardias que me ayudaron la primera vez, al atravesar el umbral de cristal me encontré con una sala con tres sillones frente a una chimenea, al ver el fuego mis tripas sonaros, tenía hambre luego de lo de Lucy olvide comer algo, el hombre lo noto ya que acercándose a la chimenea tomo uno de los troncos en llamas y me lo lanzo, no lo dude y lo tome, absorbí el fuego y mi hambre estaba calmada pero mis nervios seguían presentes.

Igneel-tienes el apetito de tu padre Natsu-me dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Solo lo ignore y seguí observando todo a mi alrededor. Muchos cuadros de él y otros sujetos que no reconocí pero que tenían su misma postura, supuse que eran antiguos reyes, seguí mi recorrido y note varias estanterías con libros, esa sala era una donde alguien se podía relajar, deje de mirar a mi alrededor y preste atención a su mirada.

Natsu-¿Cuándo llegaran? Debo regresar pronto-le dije seriamente, ocultándole lo mejor que podía mi nerviosismo.

Igneel-no te preocupes, llegaran pronto, están en el jardín, ya mande a dos guardias por ellas-me dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón más grande dándome la espalda.

Natsu-puedo….-dude-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-dije acercándome al sillón para sentarme en el pequeño frente a él.

Igneel-claro hijo puedes preguntarme lo que quieras-me dijo sonriéndome cálidamente.

Natsu-bueno… ¿Por qué te empeñas en la guerra?-pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.

Igneel-la guerra es la única opción…-me dijo igual de serio sorprendiéndome-mi confianza fue traicionada… me quitaron lo que más quería y eso no lo perdonare…-dijo cerrando su mano en un puño.

Natsu-yo creo que….-

-señor… ya están aquí-dijo uno de los guardias al entrar.

Un dragón de cabello negro y largo, lo reconocí de inmediato él fue quien me miraba con recelo la primera vez que entre en el palacio junto con otro más.

Igneel-está bien, déjalas pasar-ordeno levantando su mano sin mirarlo.

El otro dragón asintió y abrió la puerta dejando ver dos personas. Preste atención en sus apariencias, la primera en entrar fue una mujer dragón de edad, su cabello era rosa, llevaba una cubierta larga que llegaba hasta sus pies de color roja y sus alas eran de color rojo. Detrás de ella entro una niña, de cabellos azules y largos, su rostro era angelical y su vestimenta consistía en una vestido blanco, sus alas eran de color celeste cielo, algo que me extraño ya que no tenía ningún pareció con ninguno.

Igneel-Polyushka, Wendy, él es… Natsu…-dijo a lo que la mujer lo miro sorprendida, en sus manos llevaba una maseta con flores las cuales cayeron al suelo destrozándose.

El silencio reino y yo con mis nervios hasta el cielo solo desvié mi mirada, no sabía que decir, aquellas personas solo me miraban, el hombre con una sonrisa y la mujer con sus anos sobre su boca y con lágrimas a punto de salir, mientras que la niña solo me veía atentamente.

Igneel-es nuestro hijo cariño-le dijo sonriendo como un niño y haciendo que por fin liberara sus lágrimas.

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo hacia el balcón pero unos brazos me rodearon, en mi pecho sentí la humedad de sus lágrimas y viendo hacia ella me sorprendí, aquella mujer lloraba desconsoladamente y sin saber que hacer solo me dedique a ver sus reacciones mientras mi cuerpo seguía aprisionado entre sus brazos.

Polyushka-mi bebe… mi pequeño bebe-decía mientras me sujetaba sin liberarme.

Igneel-cariño lo asustas-le dijo haciendo que esta lo vea enojada.

Wendy-¿él es mi hermano papa?-pregunto de repente la niña mirándolo desde su altura.

Igneel-si-exclamo orgulloso-él es Natsu tu hermano-dijo acariciando su cabeza.

Con una sonrisa corrió hacia mí y cuando la mujer me libero ella salto a mis brazos, por instinto la atrape y ella rodeo mi cuello para abrasarme, me quede inmóvil hasta que sentí su vos de niña en mi odio.

Wendy-bienvenido a casa Natsu-ni-me dijo sorprendiéndome.

Aquellos pequeños brazos al igual que los de la mujer me recibieron con calidez… nunca me sentí así… asique esto era tener una familia…

Fin del capítulo 9

Bueno les dejo un capitulo doble ya se me aman :3 yo también los amo ;)

Reviews please.


	10. familia parte 2

Capítulo 10: familia parte 2.

Luego de todos los abrazos y los recibimientos de parte de esas personas nos sentamos en los sillones, a mi lado estaba la niña llamada Wendy y frente a mí en el sillón grande estaban la mujer y el hombre que decían eran mis padres.

Igneel-¿venciste todos esos cazadores tu solo?-me pregunto sorprendido y con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Natsu-todos eran pan comido, la mayoría solo eran plebeyos en busca de gloria-le explique sonriendo algo avergonzado.

Igneel-aun así es impresionante, recuerdo que a mí me dejaron pelear cuando cumplí los dieciséis y tú ya lo haces desde que tienes….-

Natsu-siete años-complete la frase por él.

Wendy-mi oni-san es muy fuerte-exclamo abrasado mi brazo con cariño.

Igneel-claro que lo es, estoy orgulloso hijo-me dijo con la misma sonrisa y poniéndome incómodo.

Aun no me acostumbraba a oír esa palabra… era extraño, de un día para otro tengo un padre una madre, una hermana y sobre todo un reino que necesita de mi para una estúpida guerra.

Polyushka-estoy segura de que serás el mejor de nuestra especie, después de todo tienes la sangre Dragneel en tus venas hijo… sabes-me dijo intentando cambiar el tema-¿Por qué no te quedas a vivir aquí con nosotros? Somos tu familia y no quiero que te alejes…. No otra vez-me dijo con mirada triste y tomando mi mano desde su lugar.

Natsu-lo siento… no puedo-le dije levantándome de mi lugar-debo irme… llegare tarde-dije a lo que todos se levantaron de sus lugares.

Wendy-no te vayas Natsu-ni-me dijo sujetando nuevamente mi brazo.

Igneel-hijo este es tu reino, debes quedarte…-

Natsu-no lo are-lo interrumpí con seriedad.

Polyushka-déjalo Igneel-le dijo calmándolo-él tiene su lugar y no somos nadie para detenerlo… pero hijo-dijo ahora viéndome a mí-prométeme que volverás a vernos-continuo acercándose a mí para poder abrasarme.

Esta vez no pude evitarlo, correspondí su abraso y pude sentir el alivio y el cariño que nunca tuve… se cariño que solo una madre te puede dar. Detrás de mí sentí los pequeños brazos de Wendy rodeándome, la deje estar y con un hilo de vos le respondí:

Natsu-te lo prometo-

Libere su cuerpo y me encamine hacia la enorme puerta de cristal por donde llegamos, sin mirar atrás la abrí y tome vuelo de nuevo a mí preciado bosque.

En mi mente solo podía recordar como todos me demostraba cuanto me extrañaron y lo mucho que me apreciaban en la familia… ¿una familia? Recuerdo las numerables veces en las que sufrí en aquella húmeda cueva por no tener algo que los demás tenían, ese cariño que jamás sentí, la caricia de una madre, el apoyo de un padre y la amistad de un hermano… todo eso ahora lo tengo pero me niego a aceptarlo aun… no hasta que aclare todo con Lucy… ella debe saber nuestra posición, no estoy dispuesto a perderla por esta estúpida guerra.

Llegue a las montañas y una ráfaga de viento me indico que ella estaba cerca, no pude evitar embriagarme en ese aroma a vainilla que tanto me encantaba y sonreír como idiota ante eso. Mi debilidad era ella y debía admitir que estaría muerto de no ser porque cada día deseaba estar vivo para volver a ver su rostro.

Siguiendo su aroma llegue hasta la laguna de luciérnagas donde siempre nos encontrábamos, al atravesar un arbusto pude verla sentada en la orilla de la laguna mojando sus pies descalzos y con su vestido subido hasta sus rodillas.

Al notar mi presencia una sonrisa que hiso que mi pecho casi se volcara se acercó a mí, y sin decirme nada sus brazos me rodearon como siempre para luego besarme con la dulzura y la pasión que me demostraba cuando nos veíamos.

Lucy-¿de casería?-me pregunto al separarse de mí.

Natsu-algo así-le conteste para luego volver a besarla.

No podía saciarme de ella, la necesitaba constantemente, pero este no era el momento para besos y caricias, debíamos aclarar el tema de los reinos… sorprendiéndola rompí nuestro abraso y camine por su lado, ella se extrañó y sin dejar de mirarme se quedó en su lugar.

Intentaba buscar las palabras correctas pero al no encontrarlas solo pude decir algo enojado y fuera de mí:

Natsu-¿Por qué no me dijiste que era la princesa de este reino?-pregunté sorprendiéndola.

Lucy-¿Cómo lo…?-

Natsu-el rey del reino rojo me lo dijo… el que supuestamente es mi padre-dije asiendo énfasis en la última oración.

Lucy-Natsu yo…-

Natsu-¿sabes que habrá una guerra entre ambos reinos?-pregunté y asintió-también sabes que soy hijo del rey de tu reino enemigo ¿verdad?-pregunté nuevamente y volvió a asentir.

Lucy-no me importa quien seas… yo…-

Natsu-claro que importa Lucy… si es cierto… la guerra nos envolverá… yo heredare ese maldito reino y tú el tuyo… somos… somos-

Lucy-¡no lo digas!-grito cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Natsu-tu y yo… somos enemigos Lucy…-dije por fin haciendo que me mirara enojada.

Lucy-no lo somos tu eres mi amigo… eres importante para mí y esta guerra no arruinara eso ¿entendiste?-me dijo señalándome desde su lugar aún enojada.

El silencio reino y el aire inundado con su aroma me estaba volviendo loco, sentía que perdería la cordura con todo lo que nos sucedía, pero al igual que el viento que llegaba en ráfagas el recuerdo de sus palabras llego a mí de igual manera…

"la guerra es la única opción"

Aquellas palabras dichas por ese hombre… mi padre… no era cierto, sin poder evitarlo observe a la mujer frente a mí, nuestras miradas se encontraron y sin que yo lo pidiera corrió hasta envolverse en mis brazos, la rodee y la aprisione en ellos, lo más preciado para mi es su vida, lo más preciado para mí era nada más que su vida y el sentir su cercanía y sus caricias…

Lucy-¿Qué aremos?-me pregunto mientras hundía su rostro en mi pecho.

No pude decir nada, primero debía ver sus ojos, sin dudarlo tome su barbilla para encontrarme con esos ojos color chocolate que me encerraban en un laberinto de sentimientos, sus pupilas cristalizadas me demostraban el tormento que tenía con solo pensar que ambos podríamos sepáranos, la entendía, yo también pensaba que si eso pasaba moriría pero no lo permitiré.

Natsu-yo me quedare a tu lado porque la guerra no es una opción-le dije sin apartar mi mirada de la suya.

Sus labios se acercaron y reclamándolos como míos los tome con lentitud, no dejare que nos separen, ni esta guerra ni nuestras familias eso… es algo de lo que estoy seguro….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, dos años después ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

La guerra continúo, ambos reinos perdieron aliados y gurreros, pero el cariño y los rencuentros con él no se terminaron, ignorábamos todo lo que sucedía fuera del bosque, aquel lugar era un mundo distinto para ambos, donde solo existíamos los dos, Natsu decidió no aceptar el reino de su padre pero si acepto tener una familia a su lado.

Natsu-regresare en cuanto Wendy me libere-me dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con suavidad.

Lucy-¿Por cuánto tiempo tengo que compartirte con tu hermana?-le dije con un pequeño puchero y haciéndolo reír.

Natsu-solo hasta que se canse de mi-me respondió sin dejar de reír.

Lucy-que tonto eres, nadie se cansa de ti-le dije aun con mi puchero y un leve sonrojo.

Natsu-descuida, me tendrás todo el día mañana-me dijo acercándose a mí.

Lucy-¿lo prometes?-

Natsu-claro que sí, es tu cumpleaños… no me lo perdería por nada-me dijo para luego besarme con ternura.

Ya han pasado dos años desde que la guerra comenzó, por suerte para ambos aun ningún reino ganaba pero en el proceso se han perdido vidas… muchas… vidas que no recuperaremos aunque la guerra se detenga.

Lucy-está bien, te preparare tu comida preferida-le dije intentando olvidar todo a nuestro alrededor.

Con una sonrisa me abraso y antes de liberarme beso mis labios con ternura para luego irse, lo observe alejarse mientras volaba, y no me di cuenta de cuando desapareció de mi vista hasta que el viento frio de la montaña me hiso entrar en razón.

Erza-tal vez no deberías venir mañana-me dijo apareciendo detrás de mí y haciendo que salte asustada.

Lucy-me asustaste… ¿Por qué no debería venir?-pregunte algo confundida luego de calmarme del casi infarto que e provoco.

Erza-bueno… no es que no deberías, en realidad no podrás-me dijo con seriedad mientras me daba la espalda y caminaba.

Lucy-explícate-

Erza-bueno la reina decidió festejar tu cumpleaños princesa, y estoy segura de que no podrás faltar ya que se presentaran las amistades del rey-

Lucy-¿y eso que tiene de importante?-

Erza-en una fiesta con reyes aliados de invitados, la futura reina será juzgada-me dijo sin voltear a verme.

Lucy-¿juzgada?-pregunte algo sorprendida.

Erza-así es, tu padre y tu madre decidieron que ya era hora de presentarte como la heredera del reino de Fiore frente a los que en un futuro serán tus aliados-me dijo explicándome aun sin verme.

Lucy-¿eso quiere decir que mi padre me acepto?-pregunte sorprendida.

Erza-eres su hija, pero yo no puedo decirte eso, debes preguntarle por ti misma-me dijo extrañándome.

Lucy-está bien lo are, pero no me quedare en la fiesta, quiero estar con Natsu-le dije seriamente haciendo que voltee a verme.

Erza-ya te lo dije, esa fiesta es por ti, es imposible que puedas faltar-me dijo regañándome.

No hable más, no quería discutir luego de haber tenido un lindo día, en silencio ambas llegamos al muero sin necesidad de su ayuda salte el muro, en estos dos años he tenido muchas oportunidades de aprender como trepar y pelear, ya que Natsu ha sido mi mejor maestro. Pero en la espada no había nadie como mi amigo Gray.

Layla-hija, deberías descansar mañana te espera un largo día-me dijo con una sonrisa al verme entrar en la sala done ella descansaba frente a la chimenea.

Lucy-estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí, ¿Dónde está mi padre?-pregunte al notar que no se encontraba.

Layla-él está haciendo los arreglos para….-dijo pero callo al notar que era yo con quien hablaba.

Lucy-¿otra batalla?-pregunte algo deprimida.

Layla-s…si-me respondió escondiendo su mirada de la mía.

No respondí y me acerque a ella para besar su frente, y antes de salir de la sala me despedí:

Lucy-buenas noches-dije y Salí.

Camine hacia mi cuarto y me recosté, para poder olvidarme de la guerra que se da a mi alrededor pensé en él, en el día que pasaremos juntos y en el amor que le tenía…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Estos dos años han sido los mejores que he vivido, ajeno a la guerra siempre que ella estaba a mi lado pero preocupado por las palabras que mi padre siempre me dirigía cada vez que me imploraba que tomar su lugar como rey y yo lo rechazaba por miedo a perder a Lucy.

Acepte a mi familia, mi padre, mi madre y mi pequeña hermana la cual ha logrado ocupar un lugar especial en mi vida, la adoraba, nunca había conocido a una persona tan llena de vida y que me quisiera tanto a parte de Lucy, por supuesto ella siempre será mi prioridad y la persona que es más importante para mí.

Wendy-Natsu-ni-dijo alegre y abrasándome apenas puse un pie en la terraza.

Correspondí su abraso y al liberarme la acompañe toda la tarde, mi madre, una mujer que ya apreciaba, la cual siempre que podía me demostraba lo mucho que me quería, sus abrazos y su apoyo era lo que siempre necesite en mi vida y su compañía es algo que tendré en mi mente siempre que quiera recordarla.

Por otro lado estaba mi padre, siempre serio, y más ahora que rechace su reino, pero aunque quiera no puede evitar sonreír siempre que le narro una de mi peleas contra algún guardia de la realeza de su enemigo, y orgulloso termina dándome palmadas en la espalda y expresándome cuan feliz lo hace escucharme y tenerme a su lado como su hijo.

Ya debía regresar y antes de irme me despedí de todos, al llegar a mi preciado bosque, me recosté a un lado de la laguna, las luciérnagas seguían presentes y lo único que venía a mi mente era su sonrisa…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

En el reino rojo, el rey Igneel se encontraba en su sala personal, en ella, sobre un escritorio amplio descansaban una espada y un pergamino envuelto.

Un sonido en la puerta le dio aviso de que alguien acababa de llegar y volteando para dejar de ver por la ventana de cristal se encontró con su más confiable seguidor y el jefe de sus tropas.

Igneel-mañana estarán todos en ese lugar… quiero verlos muertos y el rey del reino de Fiore junto con sus aliados morirán y esta guerra terminara-le dijo seriamente.

Laxus-¿está usted seguro mi rey?-pregunto con respeto e inclinándose ante él.

Igneel-estoy seguro, en ese momento seremos quienes tendremos la gloria con sus muertes-dijo para luego darle la espalda y volver su vista a la ventana.

Laxus-¿el príncipe será nuestro aliado?-pregunto con seriedad recuperando su postura.

Igneel-él no está de acuerdo, pero no me importa, tendré mi venganza y tomare ese reino como mio-dijo aun sin verlo y perdiendo u mirada en el paisaje que su ventana le proporcionaba.

Laxus-está bien mi rey… mañana saldremos al ataque… prepare los guerreros y…-

Igneel-yo también iré-dijo callándolo y sorprendiéndolo.

Laxus-pero mi rey usted podría…

Igneel-no me importa… debo tomar su vida con mis propias manos-dijo para luego con su mano dar la orden para que se retirara.

Laxus-está bien señor… mañana partiremos-dijo obedeciendo y saliendo de aquella sala.

Igneel-esta guerra no terminara hasta que ella este muerta-

Fin del capítulo 10.


End file.
